What She Desires
by ArizonaBay
Summary: FINI! Sesshomaru X Older Rin! Sesshomaru comes to terms with an adult Rin. However, just when they think they've found a happily ever after tragedy will strike. Western missionaries overlooked by the shogun and the daimyo will become a demon's worst enemy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rin turns 20 and Sesshomaru has to decide to let her go or keep her. This will get lemony :)

Ok I am in a Sesshomaru and Rin kick at the moment. And the only way to alieviate it is to write, write, write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Rin sighed as she let the steam from the hot spring caress her aching body. They had been traveling a lot lately. Sesshomaru seemed agitated. Although his emotions were only ever portrayed in subtle ways, Rin had become quite literate in these things.

"Rin, it's getting late! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when you're alone after dark." Jaken's shrill voice pierced the air from somewhere behind the bushes.

"Yes master Jaken, I'll be along in a few minutes. Don't worry about me." She said rolling her light brown eyes. Once she heard him scamper off she stood up and rung her long light brown hair out. She picked up her kimono and put it on. It was a soft peach, solid in color except for a few delicate pink flowers along the bottom and the collar. The obi was also the same shade of pink. The Kimono hugged her curvy body. She had grown into an elegant young woman. She quickly made her way back to the camp site and laid down in her sleeping sack. She took one last glance around to see Jaken sleeping soundly a few feet from her. Her sleepy gaze lifted to Sesshomaru who was sitting against a tree trunk on the other side of their campsite. She noted shyly that his eyes were watching her as she turned on her side and let sleep take her body.

Next morning

Rin yawned and sat up. She went to jump out of her sleeping sack, but was startled by a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up perplexed to see Sesshomaru standing over her. He knelt down and handed her a small box.

"You stumbled across me twelve years ago today." He said looking away from her. "You must be around twenty now." He said as Rin looked down and opened the box. It was a necklace. It was a gold chain that had a jade charm on the bottom. The charm was the Kanji symbol for protection. "Most mortal women your age have already married. Many have at least one child by your age." He said as his eyes moved from the edge of the thick forest back to Rin's face. "Don't you desire those things?" He asked with his usual emotionless composure. Rin blushed and looked down at the necklace.

"I guess… I've never really thought that much about it." She shrugged.

"You have never lied to me, why start now?" He asked as a slight frown crossed his brow. Rin felt her chest tighten. She didn't know what to say. 'Was this why he has been so agitated.' She thought to herself. "I would not stop you if you desired a life of your own." Rin shook her head.

"I know that. You've taught me to make my own decisions." Rin stated looking up at her lord. His golden eyes stared warmly down at her. Rin felt her heart beat faster as she looked up into his eyes.

"Then why do you stay?" He asked calmly. The intensity of his gaze drilled a hole through her soul. 'Because I can't imagine my life without you.' The thought brought a blush across her porcelain skin. "Rin protection is all I can ever offer you." He said and she felt her heart stop. However, she had learned a thing or two about suppressing emotions over the years and kept her tears at bay. She hadn't realized she had looked away from him until she felt a finger under her chin forcing her to look back up at him. She could almost see a shade of sadness hidden beneath the layers of his icy façade. "You deserve more from life than I can give you."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, you have given me so much." She said trying to fight back the painful nightmare she knew was coming. Somehow she had always known this day was coming. Even the shooting star she wished upon wasn't enough to stop it. She felt his hand brush through her silky brown hair as he seemed to look through her, deep in thought.

"We will part ways at the next village. We should be there before the sun reaches its highest point." He said once again focusing his eyes back on the young woman in front of him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him heart broken. "I have nothing left to say." He said as he tore his eyes away from the betrayal he saw in her chocolate orbs.

"Ah-un and I got the supplies you requested my Lord!" Jaken said excitedly as Ah-un came in for a landing. Jaken hopped down and looked at Rin. "What ever are you crying about?" He commented on her uncharacteristic demeanor.

"I'm going to leave you at the next village." She said as she got up and tried to compose herself. She quickly began to pack her supplies up so she wouldn't burden her Lord any longer.

"What do you mean? Why?" Jaken asked surprised.

"It's time for her to move on." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Rin's bundle of supplies and put them on Ah-un's back. The group began to move along without another word. Rin who was usually well ahead of Jaken and Ah-un lagged behind with the imp and their mount. Rin felt a tiny hand grab hers. She looked down to see Jaken looking up at her with teary eyes. She gave a faint smile. She hadn't realized how much she and Jaken had grown on each other.

"You won't forget us will you?" He asked sadly. Rin shook her head.

"I could never forget you Master Jaken." She said giving him the warmest smile she could. They continued for awhile in silence until they could make out the village through the trees. Sesshomaru stopped and waited for Rin to catch up to him.

"This is where we part." He said looking into her sad, broken eyes. "Jaken give the bag of supplies I had you get earlier to Rin." Sesshomaru watched as Jaken didn't even say 'yes my lord' and sluggishly brought the supplies to Rin. 'Has she grown that much on him?' Sesshomaru thought.

"You won't forget me will you?" She asked quietly not wanting her composure to falter in front of her lord. She felt a finger tilt her chin upwards. As she came face to face with his demanding golden eyes she couldn't contain herself any longer. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. To her surprise she felt his lone arm wrap around her body and hold her close.

"You are so silly sometimes. You know I will always remember you. Long after you're gone you're memory will still haunt me." He said softly. It was the most emotion she had ever heard in his voice. He drew away from her and looked into her eyes one last time before walking back to Ah-un and Jaken.

"Good bye Rin." Jaken said almost tearfully as he hopped on Ah-un's back. Even Ah-un looked depressed. Rin stole one last look at her lord. He refused to look at her and she thought for a split second she saw his eyes slightly well up as he turned away and took off on his cloud. Jaken waved as Ah-un took off in pursuit. Rin fell to the ground unable to move. She hadn't felt so alone… so cold since the day her family died.

Review!!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! As promised I have produced another chapter. You guys don't know how much getting those reviews makes my day:) And no, Rin isn't going to become a demon or anything, lol… I think those are sort of cheesy most of the time. I hate it when Rin is portrayed as being an obedient little servant who never thinks for herself and has no idea what a pronoun is…. Those get on my nerves sometimes. Anyone else feel that way?

Chapter 2:

Rin's gaze watched the horizon for what seemed like hours. Her body began to tremble and her tears cascaded down her supple cheeks. Fire raced through her chest as she took painful breaths. Once again she was alone in life. But, this time was different. When her family died she had to find away to move on. But this… She had been abandoned by the one she trusted and loved more than anything else.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled into the wind. "This isn't what I want… You fool, this isn't what I want." She cried as her nails dug at the soft soil beneath her. "You taught me to never let someone force you into anything." She said softly to herself. "I never once believed you followed tenseiga's will to chase my death away. You did it, because you wanted to." She said bitterly. "And why should this be any different?" She asked belligerently. "I'll find you Sesshomaru, I have to. My life is empty without you!" She yelled as she forced herself to her feet.

"You hear me?" She yelled at the sky. "I'm not the helpless little girl anymore! I'll prove it to you!" She said as her anger got the better of her and she waved her fist at the soft blue sky. She sighed, letting her body relax. Rummaging through the supplies Sesshomaru left for her she silently took an inventory.

"I'll have to stay at the village long enough to get a weapon. I need some protection." She muttered. 'At least I should be able to sell some of this.' She thought, frowning at her supplies. They were things one needed to settle down with. Most of it was unsuitable for traveling. She gently ran her finger tips across her face. She could tell her eyes were puffy.

"Here goes nothing…" She sighed as she lugged her supplies over her back and headed to the village.

The village was rather large and full of activity. Rin watched with a small smile as children played by the communal garden. She listened to the hustle and bustle around her. Women were cooking, babies cried and men worked in their shops. She stopped at a particularly welcoming shop at the village's center. She casually entered as a kind elderly man greeted her. His full head of snow white hair hung limply at his shoulders. His face was wrinkled from the life of a simple peasant, but sincerity shone through his eroded features.

"May I help you?" He asked and as he got a better look at her fine clothing his eyebrows arched. "What brings me the honor of serving one such as yourself?"

"Mistakes that need correction." She said kindly, but quickly to the old man. "I need to sell the supplies I have and purchase new ones." The man nodded timidly as Rin placed the items for sale before him.

"Perhaps I can come up with some things you'd like to trade for? I don't have a lot of money." He said looking over the assortment. Rin nodded. "Anything in here you might want young lady?" Rin looked around and eyed the weapons behind the counter.

"I could use a weapon." She said looking at the katanas and bows. The man looked up at her perplexed.

"What does a graceful young maiden, like yourself, need with weapons of death?" He asked frowning.

"I'm traveling and I need something to protect myself from demons at night." Rin said as she pointed to a katana she liked. The man shook his head.

"I'm old, I've seen a lot. You are a pure person, I can see that much." He said as he bent down and rummaged through his items under the counter. He brought out a long solid staff. "This staff is a good choice. It has some rather useful qualities. If someone is set on harming the wielder, then it inflicts a devastating bludgeoning." He said as he lovingly ran his hand over the ebony wood. "However, it is worth more than what you have given me." Rin clenched her jaw tight as she thought. He was right after all, she really didn't possess the desire to fight.

"I'll work for it. How long will it take me?" She asked as she stared the man in the eyes.

"Depends on how hard you work. If you put your back into it I'd say in one or two months you could earn the staff." Rin's face saddened. She didn't want to wait that long to find Sesshomaru. However, she knew it was foolish to go after him with no means of protecting herself. 'What good am I to anyone dead?' She thought as the man waited for an answer.

"I agree to your offer." Rin said looking somewhere beyond the shop keeper. He bowed his head. 'Bear with me Sesshomaru.'

"My wife and I live at the far southern edge of the village." He said pointing his finger in the direction. "You may stay with us till your debt is paid so long as you help her with the house work while you are not in my service." Rin nodded her acceptance. The man smiled warmly. "Go find my dear wife and help her for the rest of the day. I will start you at the shop tomorrow."

"My name is Rin, what may I call you?" Rin asked staring into his pleasantly twinkling grey eyes.

"Master Yongle." The man smiled. Rin bowed and went to find his wife.

PAGE BREAK

That night

Jaken lazily started a camp fire while Sesshomaru sat against a large bolder. Ah-un was resting near Jaken. They traveled more than usual that day. 'I assume it was so Rin would never be able to follow us.' Jaken thought sadly. 'When did I become so attached to that blasted human girl?' Jaken thought as the kindling finally took. He blew on it while adding larger sticks to catch. Before long a warm glow filled the clearing. A loud huff made Jaken jump.

"What's wrong with you Ah-un?" Jaken asked as the beast looked over at Sesshomaru. He could see something that looked like anger in the beast's eyes. Jaken walked over and rubbed the side of Ah-un's neck. "Lord Sesshomaru did what was best for Rin." He said as Ah-un jerked away from him and sulked off out of sight. Flustered, Jaken started to go after the mount.

"Leave him alone. He won't go too far." Sesshomaru ordered from behind. Jaken froze mid step and slowly turned around to his lord.

"Yes my lord." He said as he sat down and smoothed out his blanket. Jaken stole a look up at Sesshomaru who was staring at the fire, deep in thought. 'I wonder if he is thinking of her.' "I hope she found a place to stay tonight." Jaken muttered as he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru kept his vigil as if he hadn't heard Jaken. However, behind his placid expression he was worried. 'Did I do the right thing?' He wondered as he watched the dancing glow of the flames. 'What if she is cold and alone right now?' He put his hand to his chest as he felt it tighten. It had been so long since he felt that way. However, he had not forgotten what the feelings meant. Sesshomaru was proud, not dense.

He looked up to the sky and remembered the scene that played out. 'I almost lost myself.' He pondered as he recalled how his eyes welled up. Although the moment was brief it startled him. Luckily, or so he thought, no one noticed the great lord lose his emotions over a human.

"I did what was best." He whispered to the cold night air. A particularly chilly breeze blew his hair around his face to remind him winter was on its way. 'Perhaps this was a poor time of the year to leave her.' He thought as a chill ran down his spine. However, not because he was cold…. Because he felt indescribable emotions.

"Is this regret?" He asked the stars. 'This terrible burning in my chest, how did I not see it coming?' His thoughts flooded his mind as he admitted something he had been suppressing for several years.

"Was my pride that great?" He shuddered as he closed his eyes. 'I loved that girl.' The thought brought the burning in his chest to a new level as breathing became arduous. 'She is better off. She'll forget about me. Rin, my Rin, will find a good husband and have a family. I can only bring her pain.' He thought trying to convince himself in the wisdom of his decision.

Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Come on now! Don't make me beg… whimpers… gives big puppy eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry my dear reviewers, but I had two mid term papers to write this past weekend. Trust me, I'd much rather have been writing a chapter than discussing hegemony in the old south and the nature of the Vietnamese resistance to French colonization! Thanks for all the reviews I enjoyed them so much!

Chapter 3:

2 weeks later

Rin mopped the sweat off her forehead using a grimy cloth. Her free hand carefully carried a bucket of water for the mistress. Rin covered her eyes as the evening sun ruthlessly burned her chocolate orbs. She frowned knowing the night would require a heavy blanket. This time of year one never knew how to dress. The days were just warm enough to be uncomfortable and the nights were just cold enough to cause concern. She wore a typical brown peasant kimono. She had discarded her elegant attire two weeks ago when her indentured servitude began. As she approached the small hut her master and mistress shared, a young woman ran up behind Rin.

"Hey Rin?" The young woman chirped.

"Yes Lulu?" Rin said smiling back. The young woman looked a lot like Rin. Her black hair was stained red by the sun, but her soft brown eyes retained a fine elegance.

"I was wondering if you were almost done with your chores tonight." Lulu asked casually.

"Yes, I just have to give this water to my mistress. She gets dry mouth at night, she needs water to wet her mouth though the night." Rin explained.

"Would you like to bathe with me? It would be nice to chat for once. We are both so busy during the day." Lulu commented as the two girls reached the hut.

"Sure, I'll be right out." Rin accepted as she disappeared into the hut. The mistress was folding her clothing, while master Yongle was sharpening knifes. Rin bowed respectfully as she sat the pale of water by the mistress' bed.

"You are very kind Rin." She said with glittering blue eyes. Her smoky grey hair was pulled into a tight bun while her mossy green kimono hung off her withered body.

"Lulu and I are going to bathe; I promise I won't be out too late." Rin said dutifully. The woman smiled and nodded while Rin grabbed her toiletries and a fresh kimono.

"Ready?" Lulu asked as Rin left the hut.

"Yeah, a bath sounds so nice right now." Rin sighed as they headed off to the stream. "I hope the water isn't too cold." Rin said shivering in the cool evening air. Lulu agreed. She sighed as they approached the stream. Disrobing and gingerly stepping into the stream the girls let themselves relax. It wasn't unbearable, but the water was chilly.

"You never did tell me about how you came here!" The girl's eager voice demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin said frowning.

"Please, just between us! Come on." Lulu pleaded. Rin smiled, she had grown fond of Lulu over the past two weeks. Sighing in defeat Rin took a deep breath.

"When I was eight my family was killed by bandits." Rin said letting her eyes drift up to the stars. 'I wonder if he is looking up at those stars too.' She thought as Lulu's hand caressed her shoulder.

"What happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"A nearby village took me in. They treated me horribly. I was beaten whenever something went wrong." Rin sighed as she began to cleanse her body in the cool water. "I was there for several months until I…" She stammered not knowing how to tell the story.

"Until what?" Lulu asked intrigued.

"I came across a young man in the forest. He was injured and unable to move." Rin said as her gaze watched the moon sparkle on the slow moving stream.

"Was he handsome?" Lulu giggled. Rin smiled despite herself.

"Handsome doesn't begin to describe his elegance. To this day I can't explain why, but I felt connected to him. I tried to care for him, brought him food from the village preserve. For which I was brutally beaten." Rin said as she closed her eyes to the memory.

"I'm so sorry." Lulu said gently.

"When I returned to him he was concerned for me. He asked me where I got my bruises from." Tears were now slipping from Rin's eyes as she told her story. "It was the first time since my family's death anyone had felt concern for me. I think that's when my fate was sealed. That's when I knew I could never leave him." Lulu's eyes twinkled with curiosity as Rin's tale unfolded. "But, when I returned to the village it was under attack. Wolf demons were sacking everything and killing everyone." Rin shivered.

"How did you escape?" Lulu asked shivering as a chilly breeze swept over them.

"I didn't, they killed me as well." Rin said looking up into Lulu's confused eyes. "It was so painful. Sometimes I can still feel their teeth tearing my flesh apart."

"But you are alive?" Lulu asked, her brows furrowing in disbelieve.

"The man I showed kindness to is a great lord. His sword is a treasured heirloom. It can bring back the dead." Rin said looking into Lulu's eyes. "He always said the sword compelled him, but I know better. He wanted to save my life that day." Rin said as the shaking in her voice gave away her deep emotions. "Ever since I followed him where ever he went… Until two weeks ago." Rin said, shadows crossing her soft features.

"Did he abandon you?" Lulu asked sadly.

"He thought I'd be better off without him." Rin said as anger swelled in her chest. "I will find him again. As soon as I have earned the staff at Master Yongle's shop I'll be on my way."

"Do you love him?" She asked with wide sparkling brown eyes. Rin's eyes snapped open in surprise. Her mouth moved, but no sound escaped. "Well?" Lulu asked prying into the young woman's heart. Rin put her hand over her breast and looked up at Lulu.

"I do love him." She whispered. "I've never admitted it before… There has always been this burning deep inside."

"You need to find him! I can't believe _I_ am talking to the lady of a lord!" Lulu said starry eyed. 'Easier said than done.' Rin thought bitterly.

"It's getting late." Rin said noticing the position of the moon. Lulu nodded in agreement. They quickly put on their fresh kimonos and silently walked to their huts deep in their own thoughts. 'I'm halfway there.' The thought sent warm sensations through her body.

2 Weeks Later

"Well young lady you have pleased my wife and I." Master Yongle said handing Rin the desired staff. "This will keep you safe on your journey." Rin gave him a confused look as he winked at her. "Lulu told us about the young lord you are seeking." Rin blushed.

"I wish you and the village good fortune. You have all been kind to me." She said bowing in respect. The man smiled his acceptance. "Maybe I'll return for a visit when my journey is complete."

"We would like that very much." A young woman's voice said from the door of the hut. Rin turned smiling.

"I will surely miss you Lulu!" Rin said embracing Lulu. "Before I forget there is something I'd like you to have." Rin rummaged though her back pack and pulled out the breath taking kimono she wore the day she arrived at the village. "It should fit you perfectly."

"I couldn't possibly!" Lulu stuttered in surprise. Rin smiled.

"It's just extra weight for me now, besides my Lord can always get me a new one." Rin said shrugging. Lulu nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will always treasure it." She whispered. Rin was surprised at how close she had grown to Lulu over the month. 'She's like a sister.' Rin thought sadly.

"I'd best be off. He already has a month on me, I need to make haste." Rin said sadly waving to her former mistress and master. Lulu hugged Rin one last time before Rin began her quest.

PAGE BREAK

Two days later

The cold wind bit through Sesshomaru's kimono and rippled his hakama. His amber eyes stared off at the horizon thoughtfully. Jaken looked up trying to figure out what was bothering his lord. 'He hasn't been right since we left her.' Jaken thought restlessly. Sesshomaru's gut told him something was amiss.

"Jaken." He said indifferently.

"Yes my lord." Came the attentive reply.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru commanded as he dissolved into a ball of light and flew away. Jaken watched his lord vanish over the horizon with a jilted feeling.

'I can't take it anymore.' Sesshomaru thought flying over the country side with lightning speed. 'I have to know she's okay. My mind will never rest until I'm certain.' His guilt had consumed him over the past month. Her image haunted his every thought. More than once he thought he heard her voice to be disappointed by the wind. As he approached the village he left her in, a sickening smell wafted to his sensitive nose. Burning wood and flesh filled his senses. His eyes scanned the horizon, looking for the source. Something in his chest twisted as the smoldering village came into view.

"No." He whispered closing in on the village. 'Please, I'd give anything.' He thought as a pile of bodies at the edge of the forest filled his vision. Sesshomaru landed and quickly hid in the trees as two males began conversing near by.

"That's all of them. Not a single survivor." The tallest man said. "We need to stay alert! The bandits might attack our village's next!"

"We've sent a plea to the daimyo for help." The short fat man said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he made his way over to the pile of bodies, being careful to stay in the shadows. His eyes searched the charred remains. One could no longer tell male from female let alone identify loved ones. However, his eyes stopped on a tiny piece of fabric that had somehow survived the brutal attack. It was a patch of peach with soft pink flowers on it. He recognized it immediately. It was the kimono he purchased for Rin not so long ago. His lungs exhaled a breath he unconsciously held and sucked in fresh air.

"Rin." He whispered as his eyes continued to stare at the piece of fabric that flapped in the wind, one loose end was still attached to a corpse. The cadaver had burned so thoroughly the spiteful sun glistened off of bits of exposed white bones. Tears welled up in Sesshomaru's eyes. This time he was helpless to fight them off. 'This is all _my_ fault.' Fire ripped at his insides. He never experienced such intense pain before. Tears slipped down the great demon lord's cheeks for the first time. 'She's dead because of my pride.' He berated himself. The emotions ripping him apart were unbearable. In all his long years of life he had never experienced such exquisite loss. Even his father's death was not enough to summon the insatiable sorrow that now surrounded him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried desperately to compose himself.

"Who are you?" One of the men yelled in Sesshomaru's direction.

"It's one of the bandits!" Another yelled. Sesshomaru frowned and took off through the air in a ball of light.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I should have another chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are spoiling me with them:) Sesshomaru couldn't smell that it wasn't Rin in the last chapter because the body was that badly burnt. Maybe I should have described Lulu's body as all but cremated. Oh well, on with the freak show. And I believe this one will be longer too! Hopefully it was worth the wait.

Chapter 4:

Two days after Rin leaves the village:

Sunlight sparkled between tree branches, casting long shadows over a young woman's body. Despite the aching in her heart, innocence and life still radiated in her eyes. She had been traveling for two days on a southern road that gradually sloped west. An elderly man came into view, traveling in the opposite direction. Rin studied the man's appearance, bored of the monotonous trees. He looked like a beggar, he had no shirt and his hakama was torn in several places. The man's dull black eyes looked at her with a startled expression.

"Young lady why are you traveling alone? Soon it'll be the hour of demons and you are approaching the Inuyasha forest!" He said forebodingly. Rin's eyes lit up. 'Kagome!' She thought excitedly. 'I haven't seen them in years.'

"The Inuyasha forest?" Rin asked hoping she heard correctly. The man nodded causing Rin jumped in excitement. "How far?"

"A couple of hours down the road. You will be there by dusk." His eyebrows stitched together in confusion. "It's dangerous there."

"Good bye!" Rin said as she took off down the road. The man could do nothing more than gasp, watching her disappear. Rin couldn't believe her luck. 'They may even be able to help me!' She thought excitedly. The hours went by while Rin continued at her brisk pace. She watched the sun begin to sink and felt the eerie night sky creep over the horizon. 'I really do hate being alone at night.' Rin shuddered recalling her previous two nights. She spent them wide awake, clutching her staff. Luckily nothing more dangerous than a spider crossed her path. 'If I can make it to Kagome and Inuyasha I'll be safe tonight.' She thought optimistically, hurrying along, all too aware of how the shadows got longer with each passing step.

"I'd never forgive myself if a demon got me when I was this close to safety." She muttered dryly as the last traces of sunlight were replaced by the faint glow of a crescent moon. 'It's about the same shape of Sesshomaru's mark right now.' Rin warmly noted the thickness of the waxing moon.

"What a tasty surprise." A smooth voice whispered from the road side making Rin's blood curl. Turning her head slowly, Rin willed herself to be brave. She took a defensive stance and gripped her staff ready to strike. Two purple eyes were looking at her from the trees. "Feisty are we?"

"I must warn you, I bite back." Rin called out, her bravery surprising herself. The demon stepped out of the trees. Rin gulped as her gaze washed over the bear demon. Three times the size of Rin, he staggered over her.

"It's been awhile since I feasted on female flesh." He sneered, amused she would try and defend herself with a puny staff. Suddenly a faint glow came from beneath her shirt, above her breasts. The demon ignored the curiosity and took a swipe with his large claws.

"I don't think so!" Rin lifted the staff to block the attack while her body was surrounded by a glow. Before the bear demon could register confusion, his paw collided with the staff and enigmatic glow.

"Wench!" He roared, feeling his paw break on impact. Then he watched in horror as the glow attacked his paw. He flailed wildly as the glow literally burnt his paw off his arm. Rin didn't manage to come out unscathed either. The impact had flung her a couple yards back.

"What happened?" Rin whispered as she tried to sit up.

"Outrageous!" The demon yelled infuriated. Rin gasped realizing the staff had landed several feet away from her. Her eyes widened with fear as the demon bared his fangs. 'I don't want to die. Not without seeing him one more time.' Rin thought as her heart raced. Suddenly something white blurred in front of her vision. 'Sesshomaru?' She thought restlessly as her eyes fought to focus. The blur attacked the bear and become more red than white. The demon was sliced in half by a very failure sword. Rin's eyes lit up realizing who her rescuer was.

"Inuyasha!" She said jumping to her feet. Looking over the dead demon, Inuyasha's ears twitched. Rin ran up to him and threw her arms around as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Get off wench!" Inuyasha yelled trying to collect himself. Rin stepped back startled. 'He hasn't seen me since I was little.' She recalled understanding his failure to recognize her.

"It's me, Rin!" She said looking up at him and smiling. She studied his long silver hair and golden eyes. Her heart contracted thinking how much they reminded her of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking her over for any injuries.

"It's a long story." Rin said sadly. Suddenly anger boiled in his eyes.

"Did _he _hurt you?" The accusation shocked Rin.

"Of course not." She stated firmly.

"Then where is he? Why are you alone?" He asked unconvinced.

"He didn't intend to hurt me…" Rin said as her eyes glazed over and her shoulders sunk. 'I'm too tired for this.' She thought as Inuyasha took her heavy traveling pack and picked up her staff.

"Lets just get back, okay?" He said sounding annoyed. "You look hungry, Kagome will fix you something." Rin's stomach growled. 'I haven't eaten in over a day.'

"Thank you Inuyasha." Rin said softly, following him back to the village. Rin fingered the jade charm beneath her shirt, thinking about the strange aura that it conjured moments ago. 'Thank you Sesshomaru.' She thought sadly. 'You protect me even when I'm reduced to memories.'

"Daddy!" A shrill voice broke Rin's thoughts. A child was waving her hand in the distance.

"That's Mizuki." Inuyasha said smiling. Rin sensed a sweet tenderness in his voice as the little girl giggled and ran after them. Rin studied the child. She looked about eight years old. She had shimmering silver hair and dog ears like Inuyasha, but big brown eyes that reminded Rin of Kagome.

"Mommy's water broke!" The little girl said as her face suddenly turned serious. Inuyasha gulped and broke out in a run.

"Wait up!" The girl cried. Rin ran behind the two trying desperately to catch up. 'Damn, they're fast.' Rin thought as a pain slowly made its presence known in her side. She followed them into the village until they ran inside a hut. Rin stopped and waited outside respectfully.

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to hurry. You should know by now I've got several hours to go yet." Rin's heart leaped, she knew that voice. She reluctantly jumped up to the door and peered in.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome blinked at the woman in her doorway.

"It's all right, you can come in Rin." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around Kagome.

"Rin?" Kagome said surprised, but then quickly grimaced as a contraction hit her. "Inuyasha you need to get Kaede and Sango." She said as she made herself more comfortable on the floor.

"Mommy are you all right?" A very small girl said from behind Inuyasha. Her eyes were welling up in tears. She looked very similar to Mizuki. However her ears had black tips and she appeared much younger, perhaps three.

"Mommy's all right, Tsukiko. Why don't you and Mizuki fetch Mommy some water?" Kagome said softly. The two girls and Inuyasha hurried off, leaving Kagome and Rin alone. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Kagome said relaxing as the contractions stilled for the moment.

"It's all right." Rin said blushing. 'I've never been around a woman in labor before.' She thought. Kagome noticed Rin's intrigued look.

"I take it you have yet to go through this." Kagome said raising an eyebrow. Rin's blush deepened.

"Oh no. I've yet to be kissed let alone do _that._" Rin said a bit flustered. Kagome smiled warmly at Rin as a loud grumble came from Rin's stomach.

"Help yourself to some snacks. When the girls get back you can heat up some of the water for ramen." Kagome said nodding her head towards a heavily worn out backpack in the corner. Rin Shyly got up and looked in the back pack and pulled out the most peculiar bag she had ever seen. "They're chips. Inuyasha and the kids are crazy for them. Go ahead and eat some."

"Thank you." Rin said as she carefully pulled the end of the shinny yellow bag apart. She reached inside and pulled out a funny looking wafer. She sniffed it and took a small bite.

"That's good!" She said stuffing her mouth with more. Kagome began to laugh, but a contraction interrupted her. Rin immediately put the chips down and held Kagome's hand.

"What is it like?" She whispered. Kagome gave Rin a questioning glance. "There are no women in my life. I'm curious." Rin said sadly.

"It's painful. The worse pain your body has ever experienced." Kagome said softly, resting her head on Rin's arm.

"Oh." Rin said dispassionately.

"However, it's the most wonderful experience…" Kagome said as her thoughts drifted to the births of her daughters. "When it's over and you see those eyes look up at you…"

"I wonder if I'll ever have children." Rin thought aloud. A deep sadness crept across her eyes. 'Even if Sesshomaru accepts me he would never allow a human to bear his children.' Sadness crept into her chest as she looked into Kagome's eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"You mean any _human_ man." Rin said with downcast eyes. Kagome's eyes lit up, but before she could inquire further the girls popped into the hut with a pale of water for Kagome.

"Mommy!" Tsukiko squealed. "Will this make you all better?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"It will help mommy stay comfortable during you baby sister or brother's birth." Kagome said softly. The little girl nodded.

"Brother." Came a grunt from the doorway. "It's going to be a boy this time around." Inuyasha huffed from the doorway. Kaede and Sango pushed their way around him. Rin gasped when she saw the old woman. Her sixty some years were evident in her pale wrinkled face.

"We'll see when the babe gets here." Kaede said casually as she sat beside Kagome. "Why don't you take Tsukiko and wait with Miroku. I think Mizuki is old enough to see what birth is like." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?" Sango asked starring at Rin. Inuyasha scooped up the small girl and carried her outside.

"But I'm a big girl too!" The child cried as her father carried her away.

"I'm Rin, it's been a long time." She said smiling warmly. Sango nodded and sat down beside her. Kagome let out an agonizing scream as a contraction hit her. Rin sat quietly and watched the women take care of Kagome. Rin was amazed as the hours slipped by and Kagome seemed to make no progress, besides escalating pain. 'Then again maybe I should feel lucky to be childless.' Rin thought sarcastically as Kagome's body contorted though yet another contraction.

"The baby is crowning!" Sango said happily. Rin's eyes snapped up to see the top of a baby's head coming. Rin could only gawk as she watched the head slip out of Kagome's body. 'Nothing that big should come out of a hole that small.' Rin thought horrified. Kagome screamed and gave one final push. The baby was finally freed from its mother's body. Sango caught the baby while Kaede quickly moved to cut the cord and check the throat and eyes.

"It's a boy!" Kaede said placing the now screaming newborn in Kagome's exhausted arms.

"Not done yet." Sango gave a soft reminder as Kagome tried to deliver the remainder of the placenta.

"I had no idea this was so bloody." Rin muttered as her face paled. Sango gave a hearty laugh.

"I agree." Mizuki said, equally pale.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called as she finished cleaning Kagome. Without wasting a second he jumped through the doorway.

"We have a son." Kagome said smiling tiredly. Inuyasha's face lit up with a full smile as he moved closer to see his son.

"Wrap him up in this." Kaede said handing Inuyasha a warm blanket. Inuyasha took it and carefully lifted the boy from his mate's arms. He wrapped the boy in the plush blanket while holding him close to his chest. Inuyasha's eyes welled with tears as he looked over the boy's face. Like his sisters he had deep brown eyes, silver hair and dog ears. Like his youngest sister they had black tips.

"Akiyama." Inuyasha said nuzzling the side of the baby's face. The other two women turned and left, taking a hint Rin left the family alone. 'Could Sesshomaru and I ever have that?' The thought made her chest tighten. She had never thought about being a mother before. 'I desire that experience.' She thought sadly. 'Sesshomaru was right, I do desire those things.' However, the thought of Sesshomaru holding _their_ newborn child made her heart flip flop.

PAGE BREAK

Sesshomaru stared up at the stars as he sat underneath a tree. The night's crescent moon radiated a soft glow. Jaken was snoring beside him. Sesshomaru stood up and walked a few yards away only to stop and ball his hands into fists at his side. 'I failed her.' He thought and stared up at the sky, silently accusing the stars.

"She didn't disserve to die." His soft words hid scandalous emotions as the wind carelessly swept them away. 'I saved you from hell only to lose you to a damn bandit.' Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes. 'I'd do anything to have her back.'

"_Did you think you were like a god or something? That as long as you had Tenseiga there was no fear of death?"_

His mother's words bit into his heart.

"Yes, I did." He whispered

"_You have become like your father in the strangest ways."_

"Yes, mother I have." He answered the memory savagely. 'But how much like him have I become? Would I have gone as far as he did?' Sesshomaru's expression hardened. 'No, I would not have gone that far.' However, the beating in his heart betrayed him. A restless sigh escaped Sesshomaru.

PAGE BREAK

The next day

Rin hummed to herself, collecting berries. She looked across the lake and smiled. The morning sun shone across the water like a million jewels. Rin took a deep content breath. 'Any day now.' She thought. 'I'll be with you any day now.' Her confidence was disturbed by the sound of footsteps behind her. Rin jumped, only to see Sango.

"Kagome and I would like to speak with you." She said pleasantly.

"Are you sure? She just gave birth last night…" Rin stammered, surprised that Kagome wanted to speak so soon.

"She's a tough one." Sango smiled, putting her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Come on." Rin nodded and walked in quiet back to the hut. 'I wonder what is so important.' Rin thought briskly as the cool morning breeze blew her hair over her eyes. Before long they were entering the hut.

"Rin!" Kagome said warmly as the two women entered. Kagome was sitting against the wall cradling Akiyama in her arms. The pup was sound asleep with a full belly of milk.

"What is on you mind Kagome?" Rin asked sitting down beside Kagome and Sango.

"Something has been on my mind since last night." Kagome began with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes. "What did you mean by any _human_ man?" Kagome asked while Sango peered on intently. Rin blushed, she hadn't expected this.

"I… ah…" She mumbled unable to come up with a coherent word.

"Why isn't Sesshomaru with you?" Kagome asked softly. "Is he alright, did something happen to him?" Rin shook her head as tears threatened to form.

"He left me at a village, just over a month ago." Rin said quietly, her gaze rested on the floor. "He thought I'd be better off with humans."

"Are you trying to find him?" Sango asked, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder and giving an affectionate squeeze. Rin nodded her head.

"I spent a month there to earn a weapon and supplies. Three days ago I left, luckily I found you!" Rin said as her head snapped up. "Surely you can help me find Lord Sesshomaru."

"I think he was right, Rin. You do belong with humans. Don't you want a husband and children?" Sango queried. "Besides in a few short decades you'll be too old to follow him around anyway."

"Then at least I'd have a few more decades of happiness!" Rin scolded back, keeping her voice down for the baby. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "Why doesn't anyone understand I don't want to be with anyone else but him?" Her petite fists clenched on her lap as she glared at the women.

"Oh I get it." Kagome said as a light blush crept across her face. "You are in love with him." Rin gulped as her face paled. Sango placed her hands over her mouth.

"Sesshomaru would never mate a human!" Sango whispered. Rin's head hung in defeat.

"That may be, but I know he won't forsake me if I go back. I'd rather live my life childless than without him." Rin said looking deeply into Sango's dark eyes. Kagome loosened her color to reveal the right side of her neck.

"You see this?" She asked, getting Rin's attention. Rin looked to see two petite purple circles on the side of her neck near the collar bone. "These are puncture scars from Inuyasha's teeth." Rin gasped.

"He hurt you?" Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

"This is the mark a dog demon gives his mate. It means Inuyasha and I can not mate another while we are both alive." Kagome explained.

"What happens if you die?" Rin asked curious.

"Then he can take another mate if he wants to." Kagome explained lazily. "Our lives are so short compared to theirs…" Rin nodded her agreement. "The window we have to find happiness is ruthlessly short." Kagome's voice was calm and soothing as her eyes lazily watched her son's sleeping face. "You go find him. Tell him how you feel, what's the worse that can happen? If he rejects, you can come back her to spend your days."

"How do we find him?" Rin asked desperately.

"Kirara!" Sango called and paused waiting for the demon cat to find them. Kirara gracefully jumped into the hut mewing softly. She jumped into Sango's lap, gently nuzzling the woman's stomach. "Kirara, would you be able to find Sesshomaru?" Kirara gave a sweet mew nodding her head.

"Really?" Rin asked in amazement. Kirara jumped over to Rin and affectionately rubbed her leg. Rin looked up at Kagome and Sango wide eyed. "Thank you so much."

"What are you waiting for?" Sango asked, giving Rin a hug. Kagome smiled affectionately.

"Life doesn't give second chances." Kagome advised as Kirara ran out of the hut. Rin looked after her puzzled then smiled realizing the demon cat had transformed for her outside.

"Kirara will take care of you!" Sango said waving. Rin nodded. "Don't be a stranger anymore!"

"I won't." Rin smiled as she gave Kagome and Sango one last hug. Waving good bye Rin ran out of the hut to Kirara. "All right Kirara! Let's go find Sesshomaru!" Rin couldn't remember ever being so excited as she felt her heart race. She climbed on Kirara's back and took to the sky. She watched as the village disappeared behind them.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered. "Please don't reject me, I don't think I could take it."

Yeah, another chapter finished! Just think people, the next chapter will have so much Sesshomaru fluffies you'll get a tummy ache! And that's a promise! I so want a Kirara… and a cabbit!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter does indeed contain lemony content! Don't read it if you are offended by such material.

Chapter 5

Rin watched the country side rush bye from the safety of Kirara's back. Everything seemed to be a blur. Green melted into blue which in turn dissipated into brown as the earth rushed by beneath her. Rin looked ahead of Kirara into the horizon. Dreary mountains hung in their path. The setting sun cast a sullen silhouette.

"Kirara, do you think we'll be there before dark?" Rin asked curiously. However, with Kirara she wasn't afraid of demons tonight. Kirara gave a sad mew that indicated she believed Sesshomaru was still a ways off. Rin sighed sadly, her whole body felt on edge with anticipation. 'It feels like forever since I last saw him.' Rin continued to watch the world beneath her as it faded to orange then turned to purple, dissolved into blue and finally fell into darkness. Rin shivered felling the cold night wrap itself around her petite body. An excited mew disrupted the silence.

"What is it Kirara?" Rin said looking around for the source of Kirara's excitement. Rin's eyes focused on a tiny fire in a clearing. It was at the very edge of her mortal eyes' capabilities, but she could tell it was someone's camp fire.

"Is it Sesshomaru?" Rin asked breathlessly. A pleasant mew responded. Her heart began thumping in her throat. 'What am I going to say to him? Will he be angry with me?' Hundreds of questions besieged her mind as her blood began to thunder in her veins. Finally the camp came into view and Kirara descended. Rin frowned, she could make out Jaken sleeping close to the fire, but Sesshomaru wasn't in sight. Kirara landed gracefully at the edge of the campsite. In her hurry Rin jumped off of Kirara and fell to her knees with a loud thud.

"Who is there?" Jaken yelled startled out of his slumber.

"Come on, didn't you miss me?" Rin teased the toad demon as his eyes focused on her.

"Rin!" He squeaked as his eyes watered up. He jumped over to her and wrapped his scrawny green arms around her neck. "I never thought I'd see you again, it's been so dull without you!" The toad said stepping back and looking up at her wide eyed. "Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been the same since he left you…" Jaken said grimacing. Rin frowned.

"Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, where is he?" Rin asked looking around the camp site for any sign of him. Jaken scratched his head.

"He was here when I fell asleep. He has been disappearing a lot at night lately. There is a hot spring in the woods, perhaps he is cleaning up while no one is around to disturb his lordship." Jaken replied in his shrill voice. Rin nodded and stood up.

"You guys stay here, I'll go see if I can find him." Jaken nodded while Kirara mewed. Kirara transformed into her kitten form and made herself comfortable on Jaken's sleeping sack as Rin ran off into the dark forest.

PAGE BREAK

Pale moon light illuminated a tale figure as he slowly arranged his armor. 'At least the hot spring relaxed me somewhat.' Sesshomaru thought as he turned to leave the enticing water. His movements were sluggish, as if the darkness held him down. His ears twitched as he caught the sound of footsteps. He quickly hid behind a tree as a figure ran by him, stopping at the water's edge. His eyes narrowed on the intruder. The moonlight outlined a curvy silhouette and long flowing hair. He heard the woman let out a defeated sigh.

"Not here either." She muttered. Hearing her voice his senses went on full alert. He sniffed the air and felt his heart race. All his senses were saying one thing… Rin. Fighting the urge to investigate the woman further, he stayed hidden in the shadows observing. 'What sort of imposter is this?' He thought as the woman fell to her knees and dug at the smooth rocks around her.

"Where did he get to?" She said out loud looking over the spring. She noticed a foot print in the soft gravel next to her and ran her fingers over it. "He must be near." The optimistic tone in her voice made Sesshomaru's heart contract. 'She smells just like Rin, even her voice is the same… I must find out who this woman is and why she's looking for me.' Sesshomaru silently stepped out from behind the shadows and stood behind the woman who was slowly getting to her feet. Rin quickly turned around, only to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin whispered looking into an amber ambiance. His face contorted in a mixture of astonishment and grief. 'He's mad at me.'

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru spoke with a cool anger under his monotone. Rin gasped and stepped back unsure what was wrong.

"It's me, Rin! How could you forget me in a month?" Tears began to well in her eyes. "If you don't want me back I'll just leave!" She yelled at him as anger ripped through her at his lack of compassion. She watched as soft golden regret brightened the amber undertones of his eyes.

"You can't be her, She died. Now tell me who you are." He stated succinctly yet demandingly. Rin stepped back with her mouth agape.

"What gave you that idea?" Rin asked bewildered.

"The village I left Rin in was destroyed, everyone in it perished." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

"What! When? Lulu? Master Yongle?" Rin stammered disbelievingly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know who those people are, but the village burned three days ago." He said watching the horrified expression on Rin's face. "I wanted to make sure she was alright, but when I found the village…"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I left the village five days ago." Rin said as she timidly reached out and gently laid her hand on his left shoulder. 'Rin?' Sesshomaru thought as his eyes burned into hers.

"I found a body, it was all but cremated. A small patch of fabric had survived… It was from the kimono I got for…" Sesshomaru faltered recalling his horror.

"I gave my kimono to a young woman, her name was Lulu. That's who you found." Rin said as tears fell from her eyes. Rin reached in her shirt and pulled out the jade necklace he had given her as proof. 'Rin…' It was the only word his head could handle.

"Please, if you're a ghost… I can't take this." He whispered as Rin moved closer and wrapped her arms around her Lord's warm body. For a moment she swore she felt him tremble. However, a strong arm curled around her waist.

"I'm no ghost… I came back to you. Were you so foolish? Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?" Rin asked as tears slid down her soft cheeks.

"I only want you to be happy." Came his cool reply as he buried his face in her hair. 'I thought you were gone forever.' He thought as his pulse quickened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'll never be happy without you." Rin said, moving her head to look up into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered, savoring the feel of the words in her mouth.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said frowning. "I can only offer you protection." He whispered as his chest caught on fire. 'Why does it have to be so complicated? Why won't I let myself love her?'

"I don't care. I'm willing to settle for that. Just promise to never leave me." Rin said as tears of joy and disappointment mixed together. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will neither force you to leave or stay." Sesshomaru sighed. "You disserve so much more in life." He said softly looking into her radiant chocolate eyes. "I don't want you to wake up and realize you wanted a family when it's too late to go back." Rin shook her head.

"I'd rather be childless than without you." She said clutching him tighter and burring her face into his right shoulder, letting his plush accessory comfort her. "Please don't forsake me again…" She begged. 'I don't want you to give up motherhood.' His mind raced.

"Your life is the size of a butterfly compared to mine." He said pulling away and forcing her to look at him.

"But even the wind from the butterfly's wings can change the course of fate." Rin whispered as she watched shades of amber and gold mix violently. 'He's restraining his feelings… he is in misery from it.' Rin thought as she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. His eyes closed and he allowed the warmth of her hand to comfort him. As suddenly as he gave in to her caress he pulled her hand away.

"I can not give you what you want Rin." He said as he stared at her emotionlessly. Rin's heart broke as she watched all the emotions she pulled out of him disappear behind an impregnable façade.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." She said, her jaw quivering.

"Rin, I do love you…" His eyes darted away from her, fighting to maintain his control.

"Then what is stopping you?" She asked, his face slowly moving back to hers. His eyes were now bright molten gold as he stared into her searching soul. 'What is pride good for if it destroys your soul?' Sesshomaru's thoughts pooled in his mind, creating an ache throughout his body that only seemed to be sated in the few spots Rin was touching him.

"Pride… My pride holds me back." He stated, watching her heart crumble in her eyes. Without warning he pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. "Please break my pride." He whispered hoarsely. "I'll never do it on my own." Rin noticed a dampness begin to spread on her scalp. Looking up she realized her great lord had been brought to tears. Gasping she deftly whipped them away as his gaze continued to heat her body. Boldly, Rin stood up on her tip toes and brought her face as close as she dared. She took one deep look into his eyes to find longing. Without further hesitation she crushed her lips to his. She felt his arm wrap around her body, crushing her to him. Every place their bodies touched seemed to be on fire. Finally the kiss broke, the two of them gasping for air.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered looking up into his purified golden orbs. She felt him bring his hand up to the right side of her neck. Feeling him brush the fabric of her kimono aside and gently message the area near the collar bone. 'Does he want to mark me?' She thought desperately. Her pleading eyes searched his own.

"Rin… If I accept you I want to make sure no other male can have you." Sesshomaru said in his normal tone as he continued to message her neck. Rin closed her eyes. 'I need to claim you.' His thoughts screamed.

"Please, I'm yours. I've never been anyone else's. I want you to mark me." Rin said pleadingly as her eyelids parted slightly and looked at his intense features. She watched as if in slow motion his head lowered, his eyes going red. She shut her eyes as she felt his mouth against her neck. She felt his warm tongue wash the targeted area. She felt his fangs delicately press against her skin, then without warning sink into her flesh. Rin held back her whimper as he slowly pulled his teeth out. She felt him lick the pain away in her neck as his posture straightened.

"You are mine." He whispered, giving the mark a loving stroke. His eyes were back to the golden fire she loved so dearly, but now they were clouded over with lust. She felt his hand slip down from her neck and travel to the tie of her kimono. He gave a low growl as the tie slipped and her kimono hung open. 'What if my body isn't good enough?' Rin thought as she felt his hand travel up her belly, his sharp nails lightly scraping her skin. He pulled her against him, letting her kimono fall to the ground.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in her ear as his hand found her right breast.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped as he rolled her nipple between his nimble fingers. The dim moonlight caught the corners of his mouth as they ever so gently curved into a smirk. Rin brought her hands around and untied his obi, letting it fall to the earth. Rin fumbled unsuccessfully with his armor.

"Let me." He said in a strangled gasp as he felt her hands roam his chest trying to unfasten his cuirass. He deftly unfastened the chest armor and let it fall along with his pauldron and swords into a heap on the ground. Rin watched as he removed his kimono and laid it out neatly on the ground.

"Come here." He said lustfully as he pulled her body against his. The lovers gasped as their bare torsos connected. Sesshomaru lifted her up and gently laid her on his outstretched kimono. He removed the last garment covering her body, revealing her womanhood to his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered watching his eyes roam her body. His eyes moved to hers as he gently settled on top of her body. Rin groaned, feeling his erection pressing against her leg though his hakama. Sesshomaru brought her head up into a fierce kiss.

"Love you…" He whispered against her neck as she tried to loosen his hakama. Frustrated she settled with snaking her hand inside. He growled as he felt her small fingers wrap around his girth. She explored the length of his penis with her finger tips, then dipped down to cup the sac below. She felt his breath escape in strangled pants as her curious hand continued its exploration.

"Stop… can't take much more…" He muttered as he moved away and removed her hand. She watched his flush face struggle for control. He quickly removed the distracting material from his body.

"Oh." Rin whispered as his erection bounced free of his clothes. 'Wow…' Rin's mind thought lazily as Sesshomaru moved back on top of her. Rin spread her legs as her lord positioned himself between them. Desire boiled in her belly as she felt his tip brush her entrance. "Please…" Rin whimpered, arching her back.

"Shh…" Sesshomaru quieted her. He continued to kiss her and knead her breast, while his tip rubbed her entrance, teasing her. Rin's eyes rolled back into her head as Sesshomaru teased her body in the most pleasurable way. "Rin?" He asked, stopping his worship of her body and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Her voice was like honey to his ears. She felt his hips move into position and his tip press more firmly at her entrance.

"I'm sorry, this will hurt." He said watching her eyes for any signs of fear. Rin smiled warmly up at him.

"I know, you'll be here to hold me afterwards. That's all that matters." Rin's voice wove around his heart as he closed his eyes and brought her body closer to his. He buried his face in her hair and quickly thrust his length through her barrier. He willed himself not to moan from pleasure as her sobs were muffled by his chest. It took all his will power to stay still while her body adjusted to his intrusion. He felt her hips move, reassuring him she was ready. He slowly moved out and quickly thrusted back in, causing Rin to gasp. He could tell she was quickly overcoming the pain. He continued his lovemaking, slowly going faster and thrusting deeper. He noticed her body going ridged and her hands clawed at his kimono frantically. He smiled knowing her release was close.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped as her body began to spasm involuntarily. Hot pleasure ripped her apart from the inside. She heard Sesshomaru growl, his thrusting became erratic as her inner muscles mercilessly gripped him. Her eyes slowly focused only to see him lose control and howl her name as he gave one last deep thrust. He collapsed on top of her. Rin's arms snaked around his trembling body. She felt his hot seed leak down her legs. 'Thankfully we are so close to a spring.' She thought as she stroked his hair and listened to his breathing return to normal.

"Mmm…" He murmured into her hair. He rolled off her and the two of them shivered with the loss of heat. "Are you all right?" He asked as the smell of blood invaded his nostrils. "You're bleeding."

"I need to get cleaned up." Rin said trying to get up on her shaky legs. Sesshomaru helped her up and frowned when he saw the blood trickling down her legs. "I knew the first time wouldn't be pretty." She said wincing as he helped her into the warm water. Rin found a sooth rock to sit on as Sesshomaru watched over her. "I think I'm going to sit here forever!" She murmured pleasantly as the warm water caressed her spent body.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked cocking his head towards her. She opened her soft brown eyes to stare into his satisfied golden depths.

"Yes?" She responded looking up into his soft face.

"You've made me complete." He smiled, sitting down beside her. The two lovers spent several hours holding each other in the hot springs. Returning to the camp to find the demon cat and imp sound asleep.

Well, what did you think? How was the lemon? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long… I was really unsure where I wanted to go. I think I deleted it and started over about five times. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to think of some good twists for the next chapter.

Chapter 6: 

Rin awoke to a warm furry creature rubbing her face. Opening her eyes she found two large orange eyes staring at her. Rin smiled as a warm mew said good morning. Stroking Kirara's back, Rin noticed that the sky was pink with the sunrise.

"Going now?" Rin asked as Kirara turned away. The demon cat turned and gave a dainty head nod as she transformed. Rin watched Kirara fly away, then looked around to find Jaken snoring peacefully. However, Sesshomaru was not in eye sight. Frowning Rin stood up and walked a little ways into the forest. She sighed when she spotted Sesshomaru standing with his back to her.

"Awake so soon?" He asked, listening to her footsteps. Rin yawned.

"I'm still a bit tired, Kirara woke me up." Rin timidly reached out and held his hand, not knowing how he expected her to behave around him. She heard him let out a heavy sigh as his gaze fell on her head. "What were you thinking about?" Rin asked curiously looking up into his golden eyes.

"You." He said softly as his gaze shifted back to the forest. "I need to find somewhere to settle down at for you."

"You don't have to change your lifestyle on my accord!" Rin protested. His eyes fell back on hers. He lifted an eyebrow staring into her stubborn brown depths.

"And what happens one day when you are pregnant?" He asked coyly. Rin's jaw dropped, causing a small smirk to play at the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth. "Would you be so apt to roam the country then?"

"Well no…" Rin stuttered as a blush rose on her cheeks. "I wasn't planning on being allowed to bear your children." She whispered, but it resonated loudly in his ears.

"What would give you that idea?" He asked softly, watching her flushed face intently. "Why would I mark you as my mate if I didn't intend you to have my pups?"

"You hate half breeds!" Rin blurted out.

"I used to say I hated humans as well." He pointed out. "Rin, the day I saved you was the beginning of the end for all those feelings I used to harbor." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "I was thinking of going back to my father's castle."

"Your father had a castle?" Rin asked in amazement. He shook his head.

"I am the rightful estate holder now, I believe my aunt has been taking care of it for the last two centuries." She smiled up at him.

"Where is this castle of yours then?" She giggled as his hair tickled her face.

"About a two days journey northwest of Inuyasha's village." Sesshomaru recalled. Rin's face lit up.

"If we go there I wouldn't be so far away from Kagome!" Rin said delightedly. Sesshomaru bent his head down and kissed her.

"Whatever makes you happy." He replied as they started to walk back to Jaken and Ah-un.

"Did you know they have three children?" Rin chirped. "You're an uncle." She felt Sesshomaru stiffen.

"I knew about Mizuki, but not the other two." Sesshomaru said with indifference.

"How come you never told me?" Rin asked with a splash of hurt in her voice.

"I never thought much of it." He replied dryly.

"How did you find out about Mizuki then?" Rin asked looking up to see her lord's face become annoyed. "I'm sorry…" She apologized looking down.

"Kagome died giving birth to Mizuki. Inuyasha begged me to bring her back." He whispered looking down at Rin whose eyes were still downcast. "I'm not mad at you for asking. The memory made me think of something else." Rin looked back up into his golden amber eyes. "Human women have difficulties birthing children with demon blood."

"Oh…." Rin whispered as a knot tugged at her heart. 'The tenseiga is useless on me.' She thought sadly.

"My lord!" Jaken's shrill voice ended their conversation. "You and Rin had me so worried!"

"Jaken get Ah-un ready." Sesshomaru commanded. The toad jumped up and started putting their packs on the two headed dragon. Rin helped him lug the heavier bags up over.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed?" Jaken asked as he and Rin boarded Ah-un.

"I'm going to release my aunt of her duties." Sesshomaru said as his clouds formed at his feet and he began to ascend.

"You're serious my lord? You are ready to settle down in your father's castle?" Jaken said in bewilderment. However Jaken never got a response as they began their journey. Annoyed with the silence Jaken decided to talk to Rin.

"So did you have a bit of an adventure Rin?" He asked staring blankly at the earth below them.

"Yeah, I got to see Kagome and Inuyasha!" She replied cheerfully. Jaken scowled at her.

"That half breed…" He was cut short by a sharp blow to his head.

"Really! He and Kagome have never been anything besides good to me!" She said folding her arms and glaring at Jaken who was rubbing the back of his head. "He has three children now."

"Since when?" Jaken asked curiously. 'That would make them quarter demons! Lord Sesshomaru would never approve of such a diluted blood line.' He thought quickly.

"Well, Mizuki is eight. Tsukiko is three and Akiyama was born two nights ago. I got to see him be born!" She squealed excitedly. "They all have cute little puppy ears like Inuyasha! They are just adorable." She sighed. "I wish I had one of those…" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. 'I did not just say that aloud.' She thought fearfully looking over at Jaken who did not seem to make much of the comment.

"Children are tiresome. You were bad enough." He commented lazily. The two of them fell content with simply watching the earth blur by beneath them as Ah-un followed Sesshomaru. The hours drifted by. They stopped to make dinner for about an hour and quickly continued on. It was very late at night when they came upon a large castle.

"The two of you stay with me." Sesshomaru ordered as they landed outside a stable that was next to the vast gardens outside the castle. Jaken quickly tied Ah-un up and followed Sesshomaru and Rin towards the castle.

"It's been at least a century and a half since we've been here." Jaken muttered looking around for any signs of life. Sesshomaru kept silent as the castle entry way got closer and closer. Before long they could make out a silhouette of a woman standing in the entry way.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru." The woman said walking out to meet them. The woman looked a great deal like Sesshomaru, but with one thick blue stripe on either cheek and no forehead marking. She was wearing a blue Kimono that matched the stripe on her cheeks. It had amber sparrows embroidered on it which softly matched her eyes. Her long silver tresses were bound in a tight bun while her bangs hung loosely around her face. "Who is this human girl?" She asked softly looking Rin over. Rin felt the woman's gaze settle on her neck.

"Never mind her, I have decided to claim my father's estate." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well I can see why." She stated and moved her gaze back to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said in a smooth voice.

"My lord what is she talking about?" Jaken asked only to get a shoe in his face. A blush crept across Rin's face.

"Why don't I show…" The woman trailed off waiting for someone to introduce Rin.

"Rin." Sesshomaru stated getting irritated.

"Why don't I show Rin to the sleeping chamber and then we can talk." She asked and waited for Sesshomaru's acceptance. He gave a nod and continued on his way to the castle. "Well follow me." She said politely putting her arm around Rin's shoulders. Jaken just stared at everyone bewildered and scratched his head, trailing the party into the castle. Once inside the castle the woman lead Rin and Jaken in the opposite direction Sesshomaru took. Rin was too tired to take in the exquisite stones and woods used for the buildings interior.

"Jaken, I think you'll find this room fitting." She said opening the door and ushering the toad demon inside.

"Where are you taking Rin?" He asked suspiciously. He crossed his arms and glared up at the woman. 'They all know something I don't' He thought exasperatingly.

"To the chambers suited to her." She shut the door quickly and ushered Rin along. Once they were out of Jaken's ear shot the woman spoke up. "So how long ago did he mark you? Jaken obviously has no idea." Rin blushed crimson.

"Last night." Rin said softly and wondered how much further to her room. "How did you know?"

"Dog demons can sense each other's marks." She said swiftly as she came to a halt and opened an ornate door revealing a sprawling chamber. Rin gasped as she timidly walked in and looked around.

"Oh my." She whispered. The woman behind her chuckled. Rin turned around blushing. "I'm sorry what is your name?"

"I am Lady Riku. I am Sesshomaru's father's sister." Rin bowed, acknowledging her status.

"No need. You are a lady now too Rin. I will make sure a servant brings you a more suitable kimono by morning." She said with a hint of a smile. Before Rin could ask her anything she had left. Feeling exhausted Rin stripped her plain kimono off. She laid down on the room's large futon in her underwear and snuggled under the silk sheets and soft blankets.

PAGE BREAK

"You are so much like your father." Lady Riku said warmly entering the castle's study. Sesshomaru was sitting at a desk waiting for her. "She's a very pretty and warm hearted human." Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at her.

"You've been waiting for this day haven't you?" He said emotionlessly.

"Since your father died and Inuyasha was born." She watched as he winced at his brother's name.

"Please tell me you do not still hold a grudge against the boy." She scolded him. "Especially now that you have taken a human as your mate."

"I don't _hate_ him anymore, but there are deep scares between us." Sesshomaru replied coolly with a tinge of irritation.

"Well anything is an improvement I suppose." She glided across the room and sat beside him. "Nothing of importance has happened here since your father's death." She said, lazily looking at a rather large book case. "Why don't you go spend time with your mate? Our time with them is so painfully short. Believe me, I know." She said in a reminiscing tone.

"So it seems to be a dog demon trait then." Sesshomaru said with a sad smile. Lady Riku nodded.

"As the saying goes, dogs are man's best friend. Our species is inclined to fall in love with humans." She said softly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'll go lie with Rin." Sesshomaru said, feeling tired himself.

"Good night. Servants will be by in the morning." She whispered watching her nephew leave the room. Sesshomaru quickly made his way back to the chambers that were now his. An odd feeling swept over him knowing that the last person that had slept there was his father. Upon reaching the door he stood silently staring at the intricate carvings that adorned the door. He slid his slender clawed finger over the loops and swirls.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A shirll voice called from behind him. Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his mind. "Why was Rin escorted to your chambers?" He turned to see the toad starring intently up at him.

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake her." Sesshomaru chided quietly.

"Lord Sesshomaru why do I get the feeling everyone knows something I don't?" Jaken asked slightly jaded. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. A smirk played at Sesshomaru's lips, making the toad cower backwards.

"Jaken do not pester me." Sesshomaru replied in a dangerous tone. Jaken began to walk off in defeat. "However, I will speak with you tomorrow morning." Jaken looked back wondering if his lord's voice had actually been spiked with happiness.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken whispered as he scampered back to his rooms feeling a bit more upbeat about things. Sesshomaru entered his room and closed the heavy door behind him. His eyes drifted on the heavenly form lying on his futon. His ears could pick up her even breathing and his nose relished her sweet flowery scent. He quickly discarded his armor, kimono, and hakama. He slipped under the covers next to Rin and pulled her body against his. Feeling at peace, he fell into a deep sleep spooned up against her body.

PAGE BREAK

Rin opened her eyes and found a warm body pressed against hers. His slow even breathing tickled her ear as she carefully turned herself around to look at him. She smiled as she memorized his peaceful features. Groaning in his sleep he rolled onto his back. Rin licked her lips as she gazed over his figure.

"I could have some fun with this." She whispered as her hand slipped under the covers and traveled to Sesshomaru's waist. She slipped her hand underneath his underwear to find his member partially erect from his dream. Smiling coyly she began to awaken his manhood to its full potential.

"Urgh…" He moaned in his sleep as Rin continued to message his hardened member. Suddenly he bucked his hips and opened his eyes. A dazed unfocused expression looked up at Rin as she squeezed harder and made him buck once again.

"Good morning." She said sweetly as Sesshomaru growled. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was on top of Rin. She giggled as his hot breath tickled the side of her face.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He whispered in a thick dangerous tone as he grinded his erection into her hip. She moaned as he rained kisses down the side of her neck. He quickly discarded their underwear. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked down into her sweet eyes.

"I love you." She whispered as he thrust into her. He made fast needy love to her. At the end his body quickened into a nonexistent rhythm of desire as Rin reached her climax and Sesshomaru followed moments behind her. His body collapsed onto hers. Rin's arms wrapped around his back and held him to her chest as his breathing returned to normal.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes?" Her sugary voice soothed his ears.

"I can smell that your heat cycle is about to start. Don't tempt me like that unless you want pups now." He warned her looking down into her brown depths. 'But I wouldn't mind if you did.' He thought warmly as the palm of his hand cupped her face.

"I'm human. The longer I wait the harder it will be for me." She said smiling warmly. He sighed and rolled his weight to the side of her and buried his face in her hair.

"I know." He whispered while his arm stiffened possessively around her. 'It worries me.' His thoughts chimed in.

"Why don't we get cleaned up?" Rin suggested as her stomach gave an audible grumble. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Yes Lady Riku?" Sesshomaru asked with slight annoyance.

"If you don't mind I was wondering if Lady Rin would join me at the bath house." The voice asked through the door. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who shrugged her indifference.

"She'll join you." Sesshomaru answered as the two of them got up. Rin walked over to two piles of clothing that were now on the desk. "Put the robe on." He commanded as he lifted his own robe from the pile of clothing. Rin did as she was told and gathered up the fresh kimono. "I'll show you to the women's bathing area." He said as she silently followed him.

"When are you going to tell Jaken?" She asked as the silence got to her.

"Soon." He commented as he stopped at a double door. "This is it." He said as he gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later this afternoon. There are a few things I need to attend to."

"As you wish." Rin smiled as she watched him walk away. She timidly opened the door and stepped in. She gasped, looking around the lavish area. High quality white stone adorned the floors while the walls were made with a rich black stained wood and creamy panels.

"Lady Rin." Riku's voice diverted Rin's eyes to the shallow bath basin.

"Good morning lady Riku." Rin said politely as she hung her robe up and placed her fresh clothing on a stool.

"From your smell I take it you've already had a good morning." Riku said with a coy smirk. Rin blushed crimson and submerged herself in the warm water. "You humans are always so shy about sexual matters." She said with a chuckle.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Rin asked trying to change the subject.

"Well yes there was." Riku said casually as Rin began to wash her hair. "I wanted to know if you have been resurrected with the tenseiga yet."

"I have, why?" Rin said watching Riku frown.

"Then I would think long and hard about having any pups with my nephew." Riku said looking at Rin intently.

"What business is it of yours?" Rin asked getting a little defensive. 'She doesn't want any half breeds!'

"I think you have me wrong here." Riku sighed shaking her head. "Sesshomaru's demon blood is among the strongest I know of. Your mortal womb will be put to the limits. Inuyasha's mother survived only to be killed by a jealous lover, but that was very surprising. Kagome died giving birth to a quarter demon."

"Just stop!" Rin yelled as tears welled in her eyes. "I _want_ a child. I'm willing to take that risk." Riku nodded.

"Do you intend on trying soon? I can smell the change in your cycle coming soon." She said softly, hoping the young woman found sincerity and concern in her voice.

"The longer I wait the harder it will be for my body." Rin said and the other woman nodded her agreement.

"You are lucky though. It's next to impossible for a demon female to conceive with a human partner." Riku said sadly. Rin looked at Riku's sullen features intently.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked innocently.

"I too fell in love with a human. It was several centuries ago… but I can still remember him as if it was yesterday." Riku said in a forlorn voice. "At least Sesshomaru will have his children's faces to remember you by." Rin blushed as sad amber eyes fell on her. "I'll take my leave now."

"As you wish." Rin said respectfully as the demon quickly dressed and left. Rin sunk further into the warm water and sighed. 'How many centuries will he live without me?' Rin wondered sadly.

PAGE BREAK

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked to Jaken's room. After leaving Rin he had gone to the men's washroom. Feeling refreshed he was ready to talk to the imp. It was still quite early and Sesshomaru could hear the toads snores. Sesshomaru smirked and knocked on the door as loud as he could.

"Ah!" Jaken yelled, startled. "Who is there?"

"Open up Jaken." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Yes, my lord!" Came the enthusiastic reply. Not waiting for Jaken, Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped in. "Are you hear to talk to me?" Jaken asked, smoothing out his kimono. Sesshomaru nodded. "My lord will you tell me why Rin was in your room last night?" Jaken asked trying to keep his voice passive.

"Rin is my mate." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Jaken had a look as if he had a heart attack.

"My lord, she is only human…" Jaken squeaked.

"That didn't seem to bother you when I abandoned her for three months." Sesshomaru interrupted. The toad quieted.

"But you won't have children with her…. They'd be half breeds!" Jaken muttered. Sesshomaru shot Jaken an icy glare.

"I would never deny her children." Sesshomaru spat at Jaken. "Besides, your distaste for half breeds was learned from me and I wish for you to unlearn it." His voice returned to its usual icy smoothness. Jaken sucked in a breath and stared at his lord.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said with astonishment. 'I never though I'd hear him say such things! Who would have thought an innocent little orphan girl would grow up to change a great demon lord?' He wondered as Sesshomaru turned and left him alone.

PAGE BREAK

Rin sighed as she brushed her chocolate hair. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day. The sun had retreated into the earth awhile ago. Her eyes studied the twinkling abyss of night from her room's balcony. Turning she gasped, fear making her heart race for a second. However, her eyes quickly recognized the shadow cloaked figure in front of her. Her mouth turned up into a smile as she glided towards him.

"I've missed you." She whispered as her arms wrapped around his chest. She watched as a small smile burned across his placid face. A strong arm snaked around her waist.

"I was busy." He murmured into her hair. His nostrils filled with her delicious scent, sending desire through his veins. However, his sensitive nose picked up a different spike in her scent. "Rin?" She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his amber eyes.

"Yes?" Her breathless reply sent shivers down his spine.

"Your scent… Its maddening." He whispered lustfully as his body screamed to respond to her chemical messages.

"You never seemed overcome by it before." Rin said arching an eyebrow. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, its different now." The words slurring on his tongue as he kissed her. "My senses are heightened around you now." He murmured as he ran kisses down the side of her face. "Do you know why you are driving me particularly crazy right now?" His soft voice caressed her ears as he pulled back to look into her soft brown eyes. Her heart pounded as his golden eyes penetrated her soul.

"No" She whispered as she felt heat pool between her legs. Amber swirled in his molten gold orbs as his hand reached up to her neck and his fingers tangled themselves in her soft tresses.

"Your body is in heat. The smell of it is all I can think about." Rin groaned and watched a storm rage behind his molten depths. "I need to know if you're ready." He whispered, his eyes downcast. "If you aren't I'll leave until your fertile period is over. I won't be able to control myself while you smell like this." He explained softly. Without hesitation Rin stood up on her tip toes and crushed her lips against his. Sesshomaru groaned and carried her to the futon.

Okay, I hope everyone is happy with where this is going. Please review and tell me what you think. If anyone has a good idea of where to take it I'll be happy to listen! Maybe I'll continue exactly where this leaves and start with a lemon next chapter if you guys want.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**First:** As so many of you asked for, this chapter will start with a splash of lime!

**Second:** I should say that my story is taking place circa 1600. I think it makes more sense that it's closer to the 1600s since in the anime/manga there are episodes where people have guns (Like _the woman who loved Sesshomaru_). That would put the manga/anime closer to 1600. The one reference about Japan's closed trade policy also puts the series in the Tokugawa period (even later yet, 1630s). Besides Tokugawa Japan is just more interesting... If any of you are familiar with Christian missionaries in Japan they began in the mid 1500s and it was a very brutal conflict of cultures to say the least.

So with that said… I've justified this chapter. ENJOY:)

"Your body is in heat. The smell of it is all I can think about." Rin groaned and watched a storm rage behind his molten depths. "I need to know if you're ready." He whispered, his eyes downcast. "If you aren't I'll leave until your fertile period is over. I won't be able to control myself while you smell like this." He explained softly. Without hesitation Rin stood up on her tip toes and crushed her lips against his. Sesshomaru groaned and carried her to the futon. Rin gasped as she felt his clawed fingers trail up under her kimono and brush her thigh. With his weight on his left shoulder, he used his right hand to push her panties aside. His eyes watched her face carefully as he slid a slender finger between her folds. He smirked as her eyes widened and her hands grasped at the sheets.

"Sesshomaru…" She moaned as his finger played with her bundle of nerves then dipped down to test her juices. Using his thumb to message her clitoris he began thrusting two fingers into her experimentally. "Urgh…" She whimpered eliciting a smile from his lips. Rin's body tensed just before she gave into the sensations his fingers created. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut and she lost all motor control, her body bucking on its own accord. He felt her inner muscles clamp on his fingers. He heard his name pierce the air. He believed she had never looked so beautiful.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, her hand caressing his cheek as her senses returned to her and a devilish smile played on her lips. He removed his hand from between her legs and brought his hand to her pale pink obi. He growled as his claws tore it off. He quickly discarded her Kimono as well. He was about to crawl on top of her when he came face to face with a very seductive pout.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him up as she sat up. 'She's not ready yet.' He thought, but before he could think anymore she was removing his armor and weapons. They fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

"I want a turn to." She whispered breathlessly as she pushed his kimono off his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his left shoulder, sighing pleasantly. "You're so beautiful." She murmured. Her hands drifted down to his waist and untied his hakama. The fabric slid silently to the floor, forming a puddle of silk around his ankles that was soon combined with his kimono.

"As you wish." He whispered teasingly as he kicked his boots off, his last piece of attire. He sat on the bed, ready to roll on top of her. However, Rin had other ideas in mind. Calmly she placed her hand on his firm chest and pushed him back. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes caused his eyebrows to arch as his head hit the pillow. "And just what are you planning?" His smooth deep voice flowed through the room like silk. Rin put a finger to her lips and shushed him. However her intentions became clear as she straddled his hips.

"Getting my turn." She whispered as she used her left hand to position his throbbing member at her entrance. She quickly sunk down on his member and placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself. With a wicked smirk he rested his right hand on her hip. 'This is new.' He thought pleasantly as Rin began moving her hips. 'Never in my 953 years have I been the one that gets fucked. I've fucked more than a few women, but a woman has never fucked _me._' He was surprised at the submissive role he found himself in, even more surprised that he was enjoying it. The gasps and moans that snuck past his lips were a testament to that.

"Rin…" He murmured as he felt her contract her muscles around him. "I can feel that…" The words were almost lost in his throat as he felt his balls tighten and his body stiffen. A strangled gasp filled the room as his claws sunk into her hip and he involuntarily bucked his hips upward spilling his seed. His body went limp and he had just enough consciousness to slip his hand around and rub her clitoris. It only took a few gentile circles before she was lost in a second orgasm. Rin's trembling body collapsed on top of him. His arm circled around her waist and held her to him. He kissed the side of her face and buried his nose in her hair. He felt her breathing become slow and steady. Shutting his golden eyes he decided to follow suit.

PAGE BREAK

Sesshomaru gracefully walked into a large lounge. Riku was waiting for him to join her that morning. She had a foreboding look on her face.

"Lady Riku, there are things you haven't told me." He said sharply turning to look out over the courtyard through an open archway. She sighed uneasily.

"I knew I would have to eventually tell you." Came her troubled response.

"I need to know everything you know about them." Sesshomaru said turning his amber gaze to hers.

"You spotted them already." She stated giving him a dry smile. "They are the same type of missionaries that nearly killed me. The ones that scared me…" She whispered as a chill ran up her spine.

"You said they used some sort of liquid?" He scoffed. Riku shook her head.

"They call it holy water. It looks and smells just like water. There is no way to distinguish it." She subconsciously ran a hand over her kimono clad arm. "You must destroy them." Sesshomaru nodded before disappearing through the archway.

PAGE BREAK

Birds chirped pleasantly outside her screens as her eyelids fluttered open. Yawning she discovered an empty bed. 'Wonder where he has gone?' She thought as her body rolled off the futon. She stood up and stretched feeling a warm fuzziness tingle through her body as her thoughts drifted to the previous night.

"Rin?" Came the soft voice of Sesshomaru's aunt.

"Come in." Rin said, tying her robes. "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

"He left…" Riku said with agitation in her voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Rin asked noticing Riku appeared disturbed.

"I informed him that the missionaries were getting uncomfortably close to the castle." Riku said sliding the door to the balcony open and stepping outside.

"Missionaries? Like monks and priestesses?" Rin asked confused. Riku shook her head.

"No demons have an understanding of sorts with them, but these newcomers are particularly zealous." Riku's voice shook with anger and Rin watched her fists clench at her sides.

"Who are they?" Rin asked trying to figure the situation out.

"They are foreigners. They call themselves Christians. Their supreme goal is to convert everyone to their brand of religion." Riku said with spite. "They particularly hate demons."

"I'm sure they are no match for Sesshomaru." Rin said innocently as she picked up her brush. Riku turned and held up her arm then rolled the large sleeve of her kimono back. Confused Rin looked from her arm to Riku's intense face.

"They have their ways." She said as she began to pull at the skin of her upper arm. Rin gasped as she watched Riku rip a hunk of her arm off, revealing a mutilated and deformed limb. Rin watched as what she thought was Riku's flesh turned to dust.

"What did you do?" Rin asked with horror. Riku smiled sadly.

"This is what my arm actually looks like. I use clay to restore its appearance." Riku said emotionlessly.

"How did it happen." Rin asked stepping closer to examine the arm. Her upper arm had a deep pit where the bicep should have been, and thick burn scars running down the entire arm.

"They called it holy water." She whispered. "I was lucky, it was only a drop. I survived, barely." She let her sleeve fall back down, covering her defective limb. "I have heard they all but wiped out demons in the rest of the world. If so then this is our last hurrah." She said with a sweeping hand gesture. Rin shook her head violently.

"They could never hurt Sesshomaru." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Not even Naraku was able to give him more than a flesh wound." Rin stated. Riku gave glared at her naivety.

"Don't be so brash!" She scolded her nephew's young mate. "Their holy water instantly kills demons. It doesn't take much skill to dump liquid on someone. You saw what a mere drop did to my arm!" Riku closed her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Rin said confidently.

"I like your certainty. I'm sure he can take care of a couple misfit missionaries, but it can't be stressed enough that they are not to be trusted." Riku said placidly. Letting out a loud sigh a smile played across Riku's face. "This place reeks of sex!" She teased holding her nose and leaving Rin alone in the room. A blush crept across Rin's cheeks as she stared at the doorway Riku disappeared behind.

"She is so strange sometimes." Rin muttered. "But still, I don't like the idea of that water." She frowned.

PAGE BREAK

A month had gone by without any word from Sesshomaru. Rin was worried. 'What if he's hurt and alone somewhere.' Her mind tormented her. Riku offered some solace, but nothing short of seeing her mate would quench her trepidation. This night Rin lay wide awake on her futon. She began counting the panels on her screen door again, trying aimlessly to ease her mind. Suddenly a blast of cold air took her by surprise. She sat upright to find a figure sliding the screen to the balcony shut.

"Sesshomaru!" She breathed delightedly. Jumping to her feet she closed the distance between them, flinging her arms around his neck. She felt his arm wrap around her waist as she buried her head in his chest.

"Your fear was silly." He commented warmly as Rin lifted her head to meet his golden gaze. Rin began to frown and lightly hit him on his left shoulder.

"I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

"It's not uncommon for me to leave for a couple weeks." He replied tiredly. Rin folded her arms. "I didn't just stop with the missionaries close by; I made sure they were completely driven back to Edo where the shogun undoubtedly took care of them." Rin relaxed a little and gave him a faint smile.

"You let humans take care of them?" She asked a little surprised. He shrugged.

"Their holy water is useless against their own species. The daimyos, samurai and the shogun have an interest in keeping them out of Japan." Sesshomaru sighed, tired of explaining himself. "They have particularly brutal ways of executing Christians." He said with a smirk.

"Sounds like you had a long month." Rin murmured. Standing up on her tip toes she planted a soft heated kiss on his lips. She felt his lips lift up in a smile then realized she was being carried to the futon.

"Indeed." He said flatly as he settled himself on the futon, still cradling Rin to his chest. Rin sighed contentedly as Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled her scent. "Sleep" He whispered as she closed her eyes.

The next morning Rin woke to a pair of perfect golden eyes watching her intently. She gave him a dazed smile as the fuzziness of sleep slowly faded away. She was now on her back. He was showing off the strength he still had in his left shoulder as he used it to prop his weight up. His right arm rested across her abdomen, his fingers lightly tracing circles on her stomach, thru her thin night shirt.

"Sleep well?" He asked softly.

"Mmhm" Rin murmured happily. He dipped his head down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. Suddenly Rin grimaced and moved her hand to her mouth to hold back a gag.

"You should eat." Sesshomaru said softy watching her regain composure. She gave him a mortified glance.

"The thought of food makes my insides seethe at the moment." She replied closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth beside her.

"Your scent has changed a bit." He commented a shadow of a smile ghosting across his lips. She opened one eye to peer at him.

"What about my scent? Don't tell me you can actually smell that!" She yelled the latter while sitting up and glaring down at him.

"As can all the other demons in the palace." He said rolling on to his own back and pulling her down on his chest.

"Riku didn't say anything to me!" Rin said frustrated.

"She was being polite. It's not proper to discuss it till after I knew." He replied softly running his hand thru her hair. Rin's stomach let out an audible grumble. "Go eat."

"If I eat anything too early I'll only vomit it." Rin replied with exasperation. "Pregnancy blows." Rin huffed as she flopped the rest of her weight on top of him. Sesshoumaru lifted an amused eyebrow in response.

PAGE BREAK

A man carried his first born son to a hut just outside his village. He knocked three times on the door.

"Father, it is Hiraku. I have brought my first born son for his first rights." He declared softly at the door. The door slid open revealing a disheveled foreigner. He had fair skin with blonde hair and blue eyes, attributed to his Germanic heritage.

"Forgive me." He said placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "These months of hiding have been hard on me. "How are the villagers?"

"They are well. The samurai have not found us out. Even after they ransacked the villagers they were unable to find our crosses." The timid farmer, Hiraku said.

"That is good to hear." The Father said and removed the newborn baby from paternal arms. "Let us baptize the babe then." He said as the two entered the hut to perform the ritual.

Did you really think I'd go thru all that set up at the beginning just to get rid of them all in the same chapter!? So tell me what you guys think of this. A lot of it is loosely inspired by the novel Silence by Shusaku Endo. It is a really good account of late sixteenth and early seventeenth century Japanese reaction to western missionaries.

PLEASE REVIEW:)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey it's me again! Sorry for taking so long. Between working a full time job and attending college full time things get away from me. I suppose my recent obsession with Gravitation hasn't helped either, lol. (They just released a sequel! So if any of you are gravi fans it is a MUST read! Tohma in a nurse outfit, what are you waiting for?)

Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews! They make my day all sunny and happy! I have to say I didn't mean to cause any offense by bringing missionaries into the story, but it is what was going on at the time period. Japan tried to keep them out like the plague. Anyone who didn't apostatize were punished brutally either until they did so or died, which ever came first.

**Very interesting tidbit:**

Oh and another note I have recently discovered. Have any of you read the manga chapters where Sesshomaru goes to Hell and Rin dies and the sword can't bring her back? Well at the end of the one chapter the author (As in _the_ Rumiko Takahashi) says "Sesshomaru clearly cares more for Rin than he did for Kagura proving once and for all that he's a **Lolicon**." So there you have it… if there was any question about the relationship before, there is none now. Whatever you all think of lolicons there is no ground for the father/daughter relationship after that comment. I know… I was floored when I read it too. I never expected Takahashi to be so blunt about it, but I'm not complaining. To all the father/daughter people out there, **I win you lose**!

If you don't know what a lolicon is go to dictionary . com they will explain it better than I care to.

**On with the story! Although I must warn you all prepare for this to get really sad really fast over the next couple of chapters.**

Rin sighed contentedly. A few months earlier she would have been surrounded by a sea of red and gold flowers. The tree she sat by would have provided a canopy of lush green foliage. However, winter had finally soaked its way into the land. The grass was mostly yellow with growing brown patches. The tree she sat under was a bare skeleton. She pulled her layers of clothing up around her chin as an icy blast hit her. Her cool brown eyes looked over the frozen lake at the bottom of the hill. Dejectedly she stood up and began to walk towards the castle. Her hand absently fell to her abdomen. Although still flat she could notice the subtle swell below her navel that signaled changes to come.

"Rin you shouldn't be out in the cold." A smooth voice said from behind her. Rin jumped slightly before a smile graced her porcelain face. Turning around she found sun filled orbs staring down at her.

"I needed some fresh air." She said grabbing his hand and walking beside him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"The last thing you need is to get sick." His warm voice made her heart beat faster. She never got sick of knowing he cared for her. Rin chuckled softly looking back up into his amber eyes.

"You shouldn't worry yourself so. Everything will be fine." Her bright smile and optimism tugged his lips into a brief smile. Never in his life had any demon had such power over his heart and soul let alone a mortal. They walked the rest of the way in silence. The frozen grown crunched beneath their feet while soft puff clouds dissipated from their mouths. Sesshomaru watched the way her hair moved delicately in the impulsive winter breeze. As they entered the castle he heard Rin sigh happily, letting the warm air of the castle caress her cold face.

"You should eat." Sesshomaru said leading her to the kitchen.

"I am hungry." She agreed. However as they approached the kitchen the strong scent of uncooked meat besieged her nostrils. Rin stopped and put her hand over her mouth as her stomach lurched. "Perhaps I'll eat later."

"You've hardly eaten for the past two months." He said frowning. "You must eat for our child's health." Rin fidgeted and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Could you bring me something back to our room? Perhaps I could hold food down better if I was away from the smell of raw meat." She asked as another dry heave assaulted her. Sesshomaru tenderly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Go on. I'll bring your dinner." He said softly. Rin smiled and stood on tip toe to brush a tender kiss across his lips. She gave him a bright smile before retreating to their rooms.

"For the first time in my life everything is perfect." Rin murmured happily as she slid her door open and entered her regal room.

PAGE BREAK

In a decrepit hut situated just outside a peasant village a man sat on the cold dirt floor reading a large book. Suddenly a harsh knock came from outside the hut. Standing up in his ragged kimono the man knew the jig was up. His months of absconding were for nothing as he watched a bulky figure kick in the door. A lump formed at the back of the man's throat as a heavily armored samurai pushed his way in.

"I knew it." He snarled at the man. "What have you to say for yourself priest?" The father simply stood and gave the intruder a solemn look.

"I will go quietly. It is not the nature of our religion to struggle." His Spanish accent only irritated the samurai further.

"Why? How many more Martyrs will you have us make of you people?" He spat at the priest. "No I have a better idea. I believe we can scratch each others back." The father raised an uneasy eyebrow at the samurai.

"And what would that involve?" He asked already determined to turn the man down.

"Take care of the demon lord and we'll leave you alone. I am in charge around here. So long as you keep a low profile I'll ignore you." The unnamed samurai proposed. The father was taken aback. Whatever he had expected this wasn't it. He thought for a moment. Indeed this was a good deal. Taking care of the demon was already on his agenda.

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the deal?" The father asked suspiciously.

"What do you think the shogun would do to me if he found out I initiated such a deal?" The samurai retorted. "You barbarians are a fleeting thought compared to the demon lord." The priest glared at the samurai in front of him.

"I will dispose of this demon lord, but I need assistance." He spoke scornfully refusing to look at the samurai.

"I will not give you any assistance." He scolded back.

"There is another priest in this country side, Father Abbot. I will only agree to your proposition if you include him in the deal. I will need him to carry this out." The priest said tiredly rubbing his face. The samurai studied him for a moment.

"Fine, where is he?" He asked impatiently.

"Two villages north of here." An unwelcome silence fell on the hut as the samurai took a moment to decide.

"Fine, I will bring him to you. Look for us by the end of the month." With that the samurai left the father speechless. The priest watched from the door as the Samurai left the village heading north.

PAGE BREAK

Rin stretched her body underneath the warm sheets. The early morning rays were drifting over the end of their futon. She sighed happily as Sesshomaru ran gentle fingers over her swelling abdomen. She was nearly three months pregnant now. The growth in her belly was starting to become noticeable to her. Although it was still indistinguishable underneath her layered kimonos, she and Sesshomaru noticed the minute difference from earlier in the month. Leaning close to her he kissed the side of her face while his hot breath tickled her ear.

"How are you feeling?" His smooth baritone washed over her as she opened her crystalline brown eyes. A pair of breathtaking golden orbs looked down at her.

"Hungry for once." She whispered happily, snuggling closer to his warm frame. "Sesshomaru?" She asked hesitantly. Her mind was still fuzzy with sleep, allowing her to inquire about a fleeting worry she was having.

"Yes." He replied, letting his head fall to the pillow beside her and leaving his hand to caress the side of her smooth face.

"Does a half breed child bother you?" Her question was blunt, but she needed to be reassured. His brows knitted in irritation while his hand kept its gentle motions.

"Perhaps at first I was leery of having a half breed child, but then I came to realize that the only child I wanted was yours. It doesn't matter as long as it shares our blood." Sesshomaru said and wiped a stray tear that had crept down the woman's face. He smiled and held Rin close knowing he had a long six months of mood swings and silly questions to go.

PAGE BREAK

The priest sat inside of his hut, getting more agitated by the day. It was nearly past due for the samurai to return. He heard something outside. He peered out between the misshapen wood of his hut to see the samurai. He had brought a wagon along with him. The father watched as he pulled the covering off the back and hastily pulled a man out from under it.

"Father Abbot." He whispered excitedly. Opening the door the Samurai acknowledged him with a grunt and pushed the startled young man into the hut.

"Father Salvias." The newcomer whispered. His dark black hair and deep brown eyes paired with his shallow cheek bones and nose helped divert attention from him. One of the reasons he had made it so long without being caught.

"Now you uphold your end of the deal." The samurai spat and left.

So what did you all think? I'll have another chapter up on Saturday! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews! I very much enjoyed them! Go to dictionary . com if you want a good definition of lolicon.

**CHAPTER 9**

Rin sighed happily, looking at her naked reflection in the bath water. She was now four months pregnant and finally being noticed for it. Her toned stomach now sported a distinguished swell from her lower abdomen to her navel. A smile played across her face as her fingers traced circles around the pregnant flesh. Her morning sickness had slowly receded over the month while her stomach had begun to grow feverishly.

"Is it becoming real to you yet?" A familiar voice said. Rin turned around to see Riku entering the bath house. A smile graced Rin's lips as she greeted the great lord's aunt. "You are really beginning to show now."

"It still so surreal. I can't remember ever being so happy!" Rin chirped as she grabbed her clean kimono.

"You are nearly half way there." Riku said as she eased off her clothing and dipped herself into the heated water. Her silvery hair pooled around her body as the water caressed her tired extremities. "What do you think it'll be?"

"I haven't thought much about it." Rin blushed. "Do you think Sesshomaru is expecting a son?" She asked softly. Riku scoffed a bit at the question.

"All men do, demon or human." Riku leaned her head back with her eyes closed. "However, it would be so cute to have a little girl around here." A smile graced her thin lips. "My nephew would be wrapped around its little finger if it's a girl." Rin gave a pleasant giggle. "And in a couple centuries he'll be beating the male demons off with a stick." Riku gave a hearty laugh at the image, but quieted when Rin greeted the comment with silence.

"They grow so slowly." Rin commented sadly. "At least I know he'll still be there for them when I'm gone." She whispered as a sad smile graced her forlorn features. Riku was unsure how she should respond so she let the silence fold over them as Rin finished dressing and left. She walked slowly back to her chambers hoping to find Sesshomaru. However there was no such luck. Suddenly her emotions got the best of her. She crawled onto the futon and buried her face in her pillow and let her tears flow freely. She continued to sob not caring how long she did so or who saw her.

"Rin?" An icy voice said from above her. A gentle clawed finger stroked the side of her neck, betraying the lack of emotion in his voice. "Why are you crying?" Rin turned her head to look up at him with puffy eyes. His amber eyes shone with a deep ambiance that he only permitted her eyes to witness. He sat down beside her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Will you take care of them when I'm gone?" She asked urgently as her hand rose up and gripped his empty left sleeve. An amused smile aroused itself on his lips.

"Is that what this is all about Rin?" His smooth deep voice drifted warmly in the cold room. She nodded her head yes and bit her lip. His right arm snaked around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Even if I live long for a human I'll never see them grow up in my lifetime." A tear slipped from Rin's eyes, but Sesshomaru's thumb caught it. A deep sigh flowed out of his chest as he looked down at his pregnant mate.

"I'll never let anything happen to our children or you." He sighed as he inhaled her scent. He laid her back down on to the futon. Closing his eyes he let his head fall on her chest. Her heart beat strongly in his ear as he let out a pleasant sigh. Nimble fingers wove there way through his hair and messaged his scalp. Suddenly he heard something that made his eyes shoot open and momentarily pop his head up.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked perplexed by the surprise etched on his face.

"Shhh, stay still." Sesshomaru commanded and bent back down. This time he pressed his sensitive ear to her expanding belly. A beaming smile stretched across Rin's full lips as she ran her hand through his hair. She watched as his brows knitted together in concentration. His eyes slowly opened and his lips gave birth to a rare radiant smile.

"What is it?" Rin asked wondering what the reason behind his behavior was.

"Heartbeats." He whispered as his ears honed in on the soft sounds inside her womb. Rin's mouth dropped in surprise and her fingers stopped their motions in his tresses. "Two little heartbeats."

"You're sure?" Rin asked nearly speechless. He lifted his head and smirked at her.

"Why would I play games with such things?" He asked as he leaned in and stole her lips. Rin's fingers slid around his nape and traced soothing circles across his skin as their kiss deepened. Sesshomaru jumped upright and severely startled Rin. "Stay here!" He commanded as his ears caught a faint blood curdling scream. He disappeared from the room with his demon speed.

PAGE BREAK

"Bring me some water." Riku ordered an unfamiliar mortal male servant. The man scurried off as Riku continued to read the letter she had received from Sesshomaru's mother. She was sitting in the Castle's study lounge. She was comfortably reclined in a chair that positioned her before a large bay window that overlooked the grounds. Moments later the servant brought a tray with a pitcher and a glass and sat on a stand beside her. He bowed his respects and left. It was a few minutes before Riku put the letter down and poured herself a glass of water, careful not to spill any on herself. She brought the glass to her lips and greedily emptied a large swallow into her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Indescribable pain shot from her mouth down her throat and into her gut. She barely got a scream out as pain overtook her. She dropped the glass letting it shatter across the floor. As a consequence her legs and feet were splattered with the water. She fell to the floor as she felt fire dissolve her insides. Bringing her hand to her face she found her lower jaw had disintegrated and the fiery melting sensation was spreading up her face towards her eyes.

"Riku!" Sesshomaru's voice bellowed as he raced towards her. Her arms flailed uselessly.

"Holy water!" She rasped out before her vocal cords were destroyed. Sesshomaru watched horror stricken as her body melted away from the inside out leaving nothing but steam in its wake. For the first time in more than a few centuries he felt helpless. He stood motionless for several minutes staring at the mess on the floor where Riku had been. 'How did she get holy water?' His thoughts raced trying to figure the situation out. 'Mortals!' Anger boiled in his stomach. He turned and marched to the servant's quarters. He didn't have to go far before he found the demon in charge of the servants. He took the weak dog demon by the neck and threw him into the wall. The demon's light gold eyes looked terrified as Sesshomaru's crimson eyes besieged him.

"How many mortal servants do we have?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Three my lord…" The old demon stammered.

"Go get them now!" Sesshomaru nearly roared with anger. The demon nodded and ran down the hallway as soon as Sesshomaru withdrew his grip. Sesshomaru stood and tried to compose himself while he waited. His eyes returned to their gold brilliance, but with a chilling icy glaze. Everything about his demeanor at that moment looked murderous. After five minutes of waiting the old dog demon returned with the three mortal servants currently working in the castle.

"Which one of you was waiting on Lady Riku this morning?" He asked with out a drop of emotion in his voice. The three men looked at each other dumbfounded. "Well?" Sesshomaru said getting irritated.

"None of us were." A man said shakily. Sesshomaru's eyes shot up to the servant's supervisor.

"Who was waiting on Lady Riku? It couldn't possibly have been a demon." Sesshomaru's began turning crimson once more.

"I don't know…" The demon whispered truthfully.

"Your incompetence is unacceptable." Sesshomaru said in a ghostly soft voice. Without warning a flash of green crossed the visions of the mortal servants and the old demon. Before any of them could even scream their heads rolled across the floor. Sesshomaru turned and found another demon servant watching from behind.

"Clean this mess up and do not touch the water in the study. Open the balcony door and let it dry." He ordered hastily as he left the demon in a state of shock. He hurried back to his chambers. Rin was now sitting at the desk that straddled the room's far corner.

"You need to pack your things." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he opened a closet door and pulled out a large travel bag. Rin blinked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Just do as I say!" Sesshomaru barked back, but immediately regretted yelling at her as her posture as taken aback. "The castle is no longer safe." He said in the soft tone he reserved for her ears.

"What happened?" She asked standing and walking over to him.

"Riku was murdered." He said hesitantly as he quickly grabbed her clothing and started to stuff it into the bag. "I'm taking you someplace safe." Rin nodded, dumbstruck by the news. Shakily she gathered the important belongings.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as the last of her necessities were stuffed away.

"To Inuyasha's village." He said as he lifted the bag and motioned for her to follow him. They quickly walked outside. "I'm going to transform. Crawl on my back, I'll carry you." He directed her softly. He handed her the bag and stood back and began his transformation. No matter how many times she seen it, she always got a chill when she witnessed him transform. She watched as the great dog before her knelt to the ground and waited for her to climb on to his back. She quickly ascended onto the beast's back, mesmerized by the softness of his fur. She felt him rise up and she took fistfuls of his fur to anchor herself to his body as he began to run in the direction of Inuyasha's village. Her eyes closed as she let the warmth of his body caress her. The realization that something terrible was happening dawned on her and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Just when I thought it was happily ever after." She murmured into his thick white fur. For the moment she felt safe. She felt as if as long as he was near her nothing could harm them. For the moment she fooled herself into believing it.

End! Well what did you think of this chapter? I'll update by Monday! I think I should be able to get his one finished by the end of the month.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! I just love them! As promised, my Monday update!

**Chapter 10**

A short man dressed in traditional garb entered a decrepit hut. He resembled many of the locals in the face eyes and hair, but the similarities only ran skin deep. He brushed the cold sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. A pair of blue eyes greeted him with unspoken questions.

"I was able to dispose of the female demon. I also blessed the main water supply so most of their lesser servants should be taken care of." He said hastily sitting down beside the other man. "However, Father Salvias, I found out some other information."

"Yes Father Abbot?" He asked patiently.

"The female demon that we disposed of wasn't his wife after all. His wife is a human woman." Father Abbot said slowly, in disbelief himself.

"We will rescue her when the demon lord is vanquished." Father Salvias said quickly.

"There is more. She is pregnant with a half breed." Father Salvias gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Half breeds react less virulently to the holy water. However, if their bodies ingest enough it will be fatal." He said looking off into the distance.

"Then what do you suppose we do about it?" Father Abbot queried.

"My first priority is the demon lord. Don't mention the mortal wife to the samurai. I fear he'll want her dead." Father Salvias sighed and looked Father Abbot in the eye. "We will rescue that woman and free her from the abomination growing in her womb." Father Abbot nodded his agreement.

PAGE BREAK

Rin opened her eyes noticing Sesshomaru had come to a stop. She his great body lower to the ground and took the hint to begin climbing down his side. She lost her grip and started to fall to the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But after a few seconds realized it was never going to come. She looked up to find Sesshomaru's right arm gripping her instinctively.

"You can't afford to be clumsy." He scolded as he put her down on her feet. Rin looked around to find they were just outside the village and the sky was turning an inky black. Rin shivered as a blast of winter air caught her by surprise, the warmth she had gotten from Sesshomaru's body fading like the light. "You need to get inside." She felt his hand move the small of her back and urge her along. They walked quietly into Inuyasha's village.

"Over there!" Rin said pointing to a modest sized hut at the end of the village. "That's where Kagome and Inuyasha live." Sesshomaru nodded and the couple walked towards the hut. Rin saw a red and white blur to her side.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled with agitation. Rin took her mates hand and squeezed it trying to calm him down.

"I need you and your mate to take care of Rin for awhile." Sesshomaru said icily. Inuyasha scuffed and glared at his brother.

"What's wrong? Can't you even be trusted to take care of your own mate?" Inuyasha accused bitterly. Sesshomaru let go of Rin's hand and clenched his fist dangerously.

"I have things to take care of. I can't be two places at once." Sesshomaru said in a cold regal tone. "I need you to protect her while I secure a few things in my territory." He said the last part through clenched teeth. Inuyasha studied his brothers composure with an arched eyebrow.

"All right on one condition." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine, what?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

"What happened that's got you so spooked?" Inuyasha asked with an amused smile. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Fine, its something you should be aware of anyway." Sesshomaru sighed as his fist unclenched and Rin leaned in against his body.

"My castle was infiltrated by a missionary." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin's eyes widened.

"That's how Riku was murdered then?" Rin asked quickly. Sesshomaru nodded. However, Inuyasha just looked at them dumbfounded.

"Missionaries?" He asked perplexed.

"Being human they themselves are insignificant. It is the holy water they carry that is such a problem." Sesshomaru watched his brother give him the 'and you are worried about this why?' look.

"Holy water is instant death for demons. But it is harmless to mortals." Rin murmured softly at Sesshomaru's side.

"Then don't go near it!" Inuyasha fussed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It's not the easy. There is no way to distinguish it from water. No one ever sees it coming. So if you don't mind I need to secure my domain. Once I am one hundred percent sure things are safe I will come for Rin." Sesshomaru said beginning to lose patience.

"But Rin is mortal, why is she in danger from this…" Inuyasha stopped as the wind shifted and he caught Rin's scent.

"Now you see why brother." Sesshomaru said looking down at Rin as she shivered again. "She's cold." He whispered as he pushed her along towards Inuyasha's hut. Inuyasha simply nodded his head. Rin felt fear rise up in her gut as she realized Sesshomaru was going to leave her. She felt as if she had been taking every moment with him for granted and desperately wanted to go back to the worry free life she had been enjoying for the past several months. Entering the hut they startled Kagome who was breastfeeding her baby boy. Rin noted how big little Akiyama had grown over the past four months. His sisters were sitting beside Kagome, playing with dolls. There eyes widened as they looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Mizuki the oldest and bolder of the two asked. Sesshomaru looked down into the girl's brown eyes.

"He's your uncle." Kagome said not paying Sesshomaru much attention as the baby finished suckling. Both girls jumped up and ran in front of him. Kagome looked up at Rin and patted the floor beside her. Rin hesitantly moved over and sat down. She and Kagome watched the young girls excitedly bombard Sesshomaru.

"You're uncle Sesshomaru?" The youngest, Tsukiko, said while tugging at his empty sleeve. Sesshomaru glared down at the girls, but they ignored him and continued their inspection.

"Whoa he really is missing an arm like daddy said." Mizuki commented as she watched her sister tug at the lifeless sleeve. "Are all the mean things daddy says about you true?" She asked with big brown eyes. Sesshomaru glared back at Inuyasha and wondered what stories he had been feeding them over the years.

"Your father exaggerates." He said in a smooth calm voice. He looked over to Kagome and Rin. "If you are satisfied here I'll take my leave." Sesshomaru said watching sadness wash over Rin's soft brown eyes.

"You'll be back soon right?" Rin asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. 'Damn these hormones.' She cursed herself. Sesshomaru brushed the girls away from him and knelt down in front of Rin. He brushed a stray tear away and leaned in to capture her lips.

"As soon as possible." He whispered into her ear before getting up and leaving the hut. Everyone watched as he turned into a ball of light and flew away in the direction of his castle. Inuyasha let out an aggravated huff and sat down inside the warm hut. He grabbed some blankets from a shelve above him then tossed them to Rin.

"I want to learn how to do that!" Tsukiko said excitedly watching her uncle fly out of sight.

"Thank you." Rin said to Inuyasha politely as she wrapped the soft blankets around her body.

"So how far along is it?" He asked trying to show as little attention as possible. "Kagome will have good advice for you." He said trying to cover up the possibility he was showing any curiosity in his brother's child.

"I'm four months along." Rin said softly, her fingers fidgeting with the blanket.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome chimed in. "The first trimester is always the roughest. Things will be much smoother, well up until the labor that is." She said with a smirk.

"That's not all." Rin said with an excited smile. The hut's inhabitants looked at her curiously. "There are two babies in there." She said warmly and rubbed her belly. Kagome looked excited and concerned at the same time.

"That really is wonderful!" Kagome agreed. "However, I suggest you think about getting a demon midwife experienced in multiple births." Her tone became serious. Rin nodded. "Chances that one will be a breach are a bit high with twins." Rin nodded again and looked at the floor. "However, you are young and healthy. Your body should handle it."

"I just want everything to be okay. All I want is a happy family and right now it seems like the whole world wants to rip everything to pieces." Rin said in a shaking voice as tears slid down her face.

PAGE BREAK

It was nearly morning when Sesshomaru arrived at his castle. Everything was dark and quiet. However an impatient squawking voice disturbed that. Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Jaken's small dark figure as he ran across the castle grounds.

"My Lord! All the water is bad!" Jaken said exasperatingly. "We lost most of our servants today! I hired a couple human servants to flush everything out, but who knows when things will be safe again." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Have you found out anything useful?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he continued to make his way to his castle.

"Actually yes. The servants said there was a mortal working here today they had never met before. They thought he was just a new hire, but I checked the supervisor's records. No one has hired a mortal in five years. There was an imposter in the castle this morning!" Jaken cried shrilly.

"Then I want you to take care of the water supply." Sesshomaru said icily stopping mid step and turning. "I will find the human responsible for this and put an end to it." The lord said with his mind made up. Jaken watched as Sesshomaru quickly left, disappearing behind the tree line.

PAGE BREAK

Two Months Later

Rin sighed and moved her hand to where she felt tiny fluttering under the skin. She pressed her palm to her large pregnant belly and smiled. She was now six months pregnant, but the size of her belly lead people to believe she was much further. 'But that's normal for twins.' She thought. It was early morning. Rin sighed and stood up careful not to wake her sleeping caretakers. She walked outside and stretched her weary limbs. She could sense it was going to one of the first truly warm days of spring. Smiling she noted that many flowers had already erupted from the ground and with any luck would be blooming in a few days. Rin walked over to a large tree whose branches were once again covered in little green buds that would soon be lush green leaves. She sat beneath it and starred at the horizon.

"It's been two months." She whispered to the sky. "Where are you? Why can't you even send a message to me? I just want to know that you're all right." Rin whispered sadly. 'I miss you so much.' She thought as visions of his gentle golden eyes and soft silver hair flooded her mind. She was even beginning to wonder if he would come back in time for their children's birth. She brought her fingers up to the mark he had given her and gently stroked it.

"Please come back to me." She whispered into the air. Rin heard footsteps behind her and turned around startled to find a man and a child behind her.

"Here she is mister." The child said happily then waved and ran off. Rin looked up at the man questioningly. He looked like a normal man, but the air was different around him. His brown eyes seemed foreign.

"Are you Rin?" He asked with a warm smile and extended hand. Rin looked up at him with apprehension and continued to sit where she was.

"Yes, what do you want with me? Who are you?" She asked peering up at him as he decided to sit next to her. He sat to close for comfort and Rin scooted away, maintaining her space.

"My name is Abbot." He said in the oddest accent she had ever heard. Everything about the man sent shivers up her spine. She began to feel urgent kicks on either side of her belly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Abbot, but I need to get back to my family." Rin said and quickly tried to get up, but her pregnant state proved to be a handicap.

"You are not going anywhere." He whispered and leaned over to grab her.

"In…." Rin tried to scream for Inuyasha, but the man covered her mouth with a cloth. Her eyes lit up in fear as her nose was filled with the smell of some sort of chemical on the cloth. Her eyes fluttered and closed. Abbot Let the woman's body rest back against the tree and walked over the hut he had been told the half demon resided in. He found that their barrels of water were sitting outside. He quickly blessed them and walked back to the wagon he had brought with him. He pulled it up to the tree and gently lifted Rin inside then pulled a tarp over her.

PAGE BREAK

Sesshomaru had searched high and low for the culprits that murdered his aunt and most likely intended to take him down as well. He only turned up a cold trail. The months dragged on. Sesshomaru realized his pregnant mate was being neglected. He had sent her a few letters of reassurance, but knew it was no substitute. He sighed as he saw the horizon of Inuyasha's village in sight.

"I miss her." He whispered to himself as he watched the purple evening sky chase any remaining daylight away. He sniffed the air and could sense something amiss. His brother's scent seemed distraught and ill. He hurried to his brother's hut to find Inuyasha lying on a futon, paler than a ghost.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said surprised. "Is Rin with you?" She asked desperately.

"No." Sesshomaru said anxiously. "When did you last see her?" He asked as he surveyed his brother. The two girls were hovering over their father while the eldest girl held the infant brother.

"She disappeared this morning and Inuyasha suddenly fell ill!" He could tell Kagome was on her last string as her voice cracked and wavered. Sesshomaru watched as the girls gave Inuyasha a sip of water.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru ordered and the girls looked up at him surprised. Sesshomaru bit a nail off and dropped it in the jug they had. They watched as it violently sizzled and disintegrated. "Get rid of all the water." Sesshomaru ordered gravely.

"Is that holy water?" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru nodded. "But the girls have been drinking it too!" Her voice was now a shrill shriek.

"Your children should be fine. The majority of their blood is human. It protects them. It's a full moon tomorrow night. If Inuyasha can make it till then He'll be fine." Sesshomaru said coldly. "That means they were here this morning. They have Rin." Sesshomaru said quietly as he turned and left.

"Be careful Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she watched him leave.

"What should we do mommy?" The youngest girl asked.

"Give me that water!" Kagome said desperately. She took it outside and dumped it on the ground. Then she tipped all the barrels over and spilled their contents into the earth. "Don't go near that water!" Kagome ordered as she grabbed a clean jug and left in search of fresh water.

PAGE BREAK

Rin sat up. She was in a cold damp shack. She shivered and rubbed her head. She peered around to find the man who attacked her and another sitting with their backs turned towards her. She turned her head to find the door was on her side. She tried to lift herself up, but her huge belly made getting up hard to do. The fabric of her kimono betrayed her by rustling loudly and alerting her captors.

"So she's awake." The new man said smoothly. Rin studied his face for a moment. This man was definitely a foreigner. He had the lightest hair she had ever seen on a mortal. His bright blue eyes sparkled with cruel intentions. 'They're missionaries.' Rin thought frantically. 'Oh Sesshomaru, what am I going to do?' Her heart constricted and her eyes lit up in terror as the one she knew to be Abbot got up and grabbed a jug of liquid.

"You must be thirsty." He said in a kind voice that sent chills up her spine. He put the jug to her lips and tried to pour the liquid into her mouth. However, Rin kept her lips tightly closed and turned her face. As a result the clear liquid spilled down the side of her face. "That won't do. You need to drink for two remember." He said in his odd sounding Japanese. 'I must get out of here!' Rin thought frantically, but realized the hopelessness of her situation.

"There is no reason to fear us." The other man said standing up and walking to her. 'That one is much bigger than me. I can't even get up without help let alone outrun them.' She thought desperately.

"We are men of the gospel." Abbot said brightly. "We want to help you."

"I don't need your help. If you want to help me then let me go!" Rin barked at them as her temper got the upper hand.

"Woman, you can't see it now, but I promise you'll have to regrets in the years to come when you look back on all this." He said placing a hand on Rin's stomach. Rin was already backed as far as she could go into the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear as the Fathers continued to stare at her.

"We will cure you of the abominations growing in your womb." They said with sick smiles. Rin shook her head.

"What makes you think that?" She asked biting back tears.

"These." Abbot said and showed her several and written letters. Her eyes went big, it was Sesshomaru's handwriting. She squinted and saw all the letters were addressed to her.

"You intercepted his letters!" She accused with vengeance. They nodded.

"Please don't make this any harder than what it already is, Father Salvias and I want to make this as quick as possible." Abbott said as he once again brought the jug to her lips. This time Salvias leaned in and held her head still. Abbott forced the mouth of the jug between her lips while Salvias grabbed her by the jaw and kept her from closing her mouth. Abbot poured the liquid into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but he kept a steady stream flowing into her mouth. Having no choice, some of the liquid was swallowed as she gasped for air. This continued for some time until the priests were satisfied with the amount of liquid she had ingested.

'That was holy water!' Rin's mind screamed. Tears slid down her cheeks and her hands slid down to rest on her stomach. She began to feel little stabs of pain at her sides. 'No no no.' She thought as her gut contorted in fear. 'Anything but this.'

"How long do you think it will take?" She heard Abbot whisper.

"I don't know. If its not finished within the hour we'll give her more." Father Salvias whispered back.

They sat motionless watching the young woman. Rin let out an anguished scream as pain tore through her gut. She shut her eyes as tears flooded down her face. Her fingers gently rubbed her belly searching for signs of life. Little flutters here and there both excited her and terrified her. 'Are they ok or are they in pain.' She wondered frantically as another wave of pain hit her and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. 'Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry.' She thought as grief squeezed at her heart. She felt wetness soak the fabric of her kimono between her legs and more pain erupted from her belly.

"No!" She screamed as she suddenly felt a blinding urge in push.

"It's taking effect." She heard Father Salvias say.

"She'll need help." Abbot said and approached her. "I did a lot of work in medicine at the monastery." He explained as he moved Rin away from the wall and spread her legs. Rin was in too much pain to fight back as she felt him remove her underwear.

"Argh!" Rin screamed again and gave in to the urge to push her underdeveloped children from her womb. She turned and noticed her panties were discarded on the ground and blood soaked. 'This is not happening!' Rin cried to herself. Suddenly a horrible stretching sensation took hold of her and her unconscious forced her to push again. Rin screamed in agony as she pushed again this time to be released of the burning between her legs. She panted and screamed as another wave of pain caused her to push again. Once again the stretching sensation was back. She bit down on her tongue and pushed again once again ridding herself of the burning torment between her legs.

"There you are all done." Father Salvias said as he handed Abbot a bowel of clean water and clean cloths.

"My babies…" Rin cried as her hands moved to rest on her slightly shrunken stomach.

"It'll be a few days before you stomach recedes completely." Father Abbot said as he cleaned her up. Tears still flowed down Rin's cheeks as she watched Abbot and Salvias a large bloody bundle.

"Can't I at least see them!" Rin cried desperately. Abbot shrugged looking up at Salvias.

"I suppose." Salvias said and knelt down and handed her the bloody bundle. Rin painstakingly peeled the towel back to reveal two tiny babies. She completely freed them from the bloody towel to reveal a boy and a girl. She memorized their pointed little ears and wondered what their eyes would have looked like or what color hair they would have had. She noticed they each had underdeveloped little tails that had a fine coating of silver fur. She clutched them to her chest and wept. 'I've failed Sesshomaru. Please forgive me, I lost the most precious gift you could ever give me.' Her eyes popped open as Salvias forcibly grabbed the dead infants from her. He bundled the babies back up in the bloody rags and walked outside of the hut. Father Abbot walked out after him.

"I have a plan to bring him here." Salvias whispered.

Well that's it for now! Please read and review! So what did you think? Did I make anyone cry yet? I officially think these priests are sick fucks by the way… They really got out of control in this chapter. I have to work on their obedience to me… Oh well, I'm going to have to think of a good punishment for their poor behavior.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Loved them whole bunches! Oh, and I realized I said full moon in the last chapter, but I meant to say new moon. If you don't know what I'm talking about it, good you didn't notice my blunder, lol. Oh and when I described Sesshy's momma's hair I did my best not to use the term pigtails…. That's what they are, but it seemed beneath her to use the term pigtails.

Oh and if you read my profile you know I'm in a doc upload error war with right now… I found the most ass backwards way to post this chapter, LMAO... To say the least it involved exporting another chapter and copy and pasting this one into it.

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru picked up on Rin's fading scent about an hour ago. His brows knitted together in worry, he could smell distress laced within her sweet scent. He could also smell the man who captured her and a primal anger boiled within him. He recognized the smell. He had run into this man just shy of a month ago. However, he looked like one of the villagers. Sesshomaru remembered the man had a distrustful aura, but found nothing else worth paying the man much thought.

"He will suffer." Sesshomaru muttered to him self as another scent prickled his nostrils causing him to pause. The light around him dissipated and he stood on the earth once more. He watched as bright ball of light honed in on him from the horizon. His eyes narrowed in aggravation as the ball of light dissipated and revealed a tall demon woman. Her hair was a more delicate shade of silver, tied elegantly in separate ponytails on either side of her head. Her facial features were a delicate replica of his handsome ones. Her regal looking kimono was white, but with splashes of red much like Sesshomaru's.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked beginning to get angry at the waste of time.

"My dear son, your little youkai sent me word of what happened." She said surveying her son. "Is your mate, Rin, still with your brother?" She asked showing mild concern. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"They poisoned Inuyasha and took her. I have her scent. It shouldn't be long before I get there." Sesshomaru said turning to leave.

"I will come with you." His mother said and did not wait for Sesshomaru to accept her presence. The two taiyokai blazed across the landscape in great balls of light following Rin's scent. His heart twisted as the approached the source of her scent. He could smell blood everywhere and his beast began to take over.

"Hold yourself together." His mother scolded as they descended on the outskirts of a village. They both eyed a dilapidated hut that reeked of the man Sesshomaru remembered and Rin's blood. "Is that blood hers?" Sesshomaru did not reply his eyes were red as he began to walk towards the hut. Suddenly a hand yanked him backwards and he growled angrily at the culprit.

"Don't do anything they are expecting you baka." His mother chided. He stopped and watched as his mother unleashed her poison whip. She tore the far wall apart. Being sure the debris fell outward and not inward. Two men stood motionless, looking at the two demons from what used to be an enclosed hut. Sesshomaru spotted barrels and used his own whip to break them apart and watched as the priests supply of holy water soaked uselessly into the ground.

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he spotted her motionless body on the ground by the priests. Sesshomaru was about to dismantle the priests limb from limb when his mother spoke.

"Where are they?" His mother's cool voice held an enraged and disgusted sting that he hadn't heard come out of her in many centuries. Confused by her comment he turned his head back to find a chilling anger in her golden eyes. The priests simply gawked at her not knowing whether to flee or fight. "Don't play stupid with me, where are they?" The priest, Sesshomaru remembered encountering, pointed towards a wagon that sat a few feet away from the ruined hut.

"The two of you are disgraces to your religion." Her angry voice shot at them. "So blind with zeal you can't even see what you've done. You will be meeting your God tonight and trust me…" A cruel smirk touched her porcelain features. "You will pay for your sins against the innocent." Two bright green whips lashed out to rip the priests apart. However, as their whips sliced in unison a piercing angry white light took over their once green whips. Both Taiyokai gasped as their whips acted on their own accord and ripped the priests to pieces.

"Huh…" Sesshomaru panted as he watched the light fade from his hand.

"Their God was indeed angry with them." His mother said looking at her own hand.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said snapping out of his daze and running after his mate. His mother quickly ran to the wagon and lifted the cover to reveal what she already knew was there.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's weak voice whispered as he knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry." Tears began to leak down her bright pink cheeks. Sesshomaru put his hand on her forehead and found she was delirious with fever. He began looking for the source of her blood. He froze when he tried to lift her and realized that all the blood was coming from between her legs.

"Rin, what happened?" His voice was quiet yet heart wrenching. He brought his head down to her stomach, finding it soft and void of the lives he helped create. He stood up and cradled Rin's tired body in his arm, clutching her as close as he could. He felt as if someone was squeezing his chest, breathing felt painful. 'Our children…' A single tear slid down his cheek as he sniffed the air to locate the bodies.

"We need to get back to your castle. There is still a chance." His mother said from behind him. He turned to see the bottom of her elegant silk kimono was torn apart and she now held a bundle made of her torn kimono in her arms. Sesshomaru could make out the scent of death coming from within the bundle. "They haven't been dead long." She said turning from him. Clutching her dead grandchildren she bounded off towards the castle.

Gripping Rin as securely as he could, he took off after his mother. He felt his sword pulse as he moved beside his mother. "There is no way they'd survive even if I brought them back. They were only twenty six weeks along! Their bodies are far too frail for this world yet." Sesshomaru said glaring at his mother.

"Sesshomaru I know what I'm doing. Don't question your mother." She bit back at him. Her son's apathy was getting under her skin. "You lack your father's graces. He'd never give up on _you_ this easily." Her comment irritated him to no end. He bit his tongue knowing he had never and would never win an argument with his mother. It wasn't long before they reached the castle. The two taiyokai raced into the palace where they found Jaken fretting outside Sesshomaru's rooms.

"Jaken get the healer now!" Sesshomaru barked as he ran into his room and laid Rin on the futon. She was long since unconscious. She moaned as her body withered with pain and fever.

"Is your sword still pulsing?" His mother asked hastily from behind him. He heard things fall to the floor as he turned to look at her. He found she had flung all the things off his desk and laid the bundle on top of it. She quickly unwrapped the shreds of her torn kimono to reveal to tiny babies. Sesshomaru's eyes became frozen on the tiny bodies. He slowly walked over and brought his hand up to stroke their tiny features. 'I had a son and a daughter.' He thought sadly as the pad of his finger passed over the girl's palm, completely covering it.

"Sesshomaru? Is the sword still pulsing?" His mother yelled at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes." He whispered as he brought his attention back to his sword. He unsheathed it and watched as the Paul Bearers of the under world became visible. "If they die again I won't forgive you." He whispered to his mother as he slashed the creatures away. The cries of the two infants immediately resonated in the room. Sesshomaru's mother quickly opened their eyes and wrapped them in warmer blankets. She sat down with them and began to loosen the top of her kimono.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked shocked as she bared her chest.

"Keeping them alive." She whispered as she offered a breast to each infant. "Demon milk should quickly nourish their shortcomings." Sesshomaru huffed and turned around. He vaguely remembered that dog demon females would lactate whenever related pups were in need. His eyes quickly rested on Rin's weak features. A demon care taker was now tending to her.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to Rin's side.

"I'm confidant She'll pull through. I gave her herbs that will keep her asleep for a few days. That will allow her body to cope with the fever better." The old female explained. She had dull purple hair that had long since lost its youthful luster. Her pale pink eyes watched the young woman carefully as she pulled the kimono back to examine the damage Rin's early labor had caused.

"It looks like all the after birth was expelled. That's good, but she is torn. Most likely where her fever has originated from." She told Sesshomaru while she bent down and started to mix herbs with antiseptic qualities. "I'll have her patched up and the infection rid of." Her optimism and confidence eased Sesshomaru's mind. Sesshomaru held vigil over Rin as the care taker finished all that she could do for one night.

"Tell the servants to prepare a room for my mother." Sesshomaru ordered as the old woman got up to leave. She bowed her respects and left to find a servant. He heard his mother move from the seat she had been in. The fragile infants were done suckling and were beginning to drift off. He looked up to find her kimono was back in its proper place. She knelt down next to him with the infants in her arms.

"Here is your son." She whispered passing a small baby wrapped in a soft white blanket. Sesshomaru almost hesitantly accepted the boy from her. He awkwardly tried to cradle the baby in his arm. "Like this." His mother whispered as she used her free hand to guide Sesshomaru's arm to the proper position. She gently moved the blanket further away from the baby's face so Sesshomaru could get a better look at him. Bright amber eyes blinked as the looked up at him. A soft smile stretched across Sesshomaru's lips.

"Yukio." Sesshomaru whispered as the baby gave a pleasant gurgle. His mother watched quietly with a soft smile on her face. He felt pride swell in his chest as he memorized his son's tiny face. After a few minutes Sesshomaru looked up and gestured for his mother to take her grandson.

"Here is your daughter." She said warmly as she took Yukio and placed the tiny girl in his arm. He intently studied her face and knew she would be beautiful. Her bright golden eyes sparkled up at him as she rested quietly in his arm.

"Kohana." The name fell gracefully from Sesshomaru's lips. The tiny girl smiled up at him. "Thank you." He whispered to his mother. "You saved my children."

"I finally taught you humility my dear son." Her voice warmed the room. Sesshomaru handed Kohana to his mother who rose from the futon. "They'll need to stay by me for the time being." Sesshomaru nodded his understanding as his mother left the room with the newborns.

"We have two beautiful children." Sesshomaru whispered to Rin as he stretched out next to her weak body.

I hope you all liked this chapter! There will be one more chapter and then this story will be finished! Please Read and Review:)


	12. Epilogue

**AN:** This is just a short little bit of fluff to wrap the story up! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Wow 110 reviews! That makes my day!

**Epilogue:**

Groaning, Rin rolled over as little bolts of pain shot from between her legs. She let her body sink comfortably into the futon while the expensive silk sheets caressed her skin. Suddenly images of the priests and her premature labor flooded her mind. She bolted upright into a sitting position and looked around.

"I'm home, but how?" She whispered as she looked around the warm familiar room. Quickly she put her hand to her stomach, finding a tender flattened stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"They're dead." She whispered as tears began to escape her eyes. She put her face in her hands and began to sob. 'Why can't Sesshomaru and I just be left alone? Why can't we be happy?' She thought angrily. She was too absorbed in her own pity to notice the screen gracefully slide open and shut. She felt someone's weight sink into the futon behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

"How do you feel? You were out for the past week." The smooth deep voice washed over her as she turned her head. Heated amber eyes met her soft brown eyes in a needy stare. Without thinking Rin flung her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his chest.

"It's all my fault!" She cried into the pure white fabric of his kimono. She felt his arm snake around her back and lovingly message her shoulders.

"Rin look at me." He requested softly. Obeying she lifted her face from his chest to reveal puffy pink eyes and tear stained cheeks. His hand came up to her left cheek and lightly stroked it. "It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have never left you." Rin shook her head.

"They're dead! I'll never forgive myself." She said as her chin quivered and more tears threatened to spill. Sesshomaru smiled softly, a gesture that confused Rin. 'Why is he smiling at a time like this?' She thought bitterly.

"They're all right my mate." He said affectionately. Rin looked up at him with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?" She demanded. 'They couldn't possibly be alive… They were so small.'

"I used the Tenseiga." He replied as he brushed an errant lock of hair out of Rin's face. "They are quite healthy." A small smile returned to his lips as he looked into Rin's awestruck face.

"Where?" She squeaked as her voice failed her. "I want to see them." She whispered desperately. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wait here." He said sensing her body was still healing from the tearing she suffered during child birth. She nodded and sat back as Sesshomaru got up and left the room. She impatiently fidgeted on the futon. 'Please don't let this be a dream.' She thought brokenly. After a few minutes she heard the screen slide open. She snapped her head up to see Sesshomaru clutching two bundles in his arm. He glided over to her and sat down. Rin hastily reached out for the bundles as her heart thumped in her chest.

"I named them already." Sesshomaru said quietly. Rin nodded as she carefully lifted a bundle from his arms and brought the baby against her chest. She carefully unwrapped the blanket to get a better look at her baby.

"I named him Yukio." Sesshomaru said as Rin lifted the baby up and inspected him. He was dressed in a little blue and yellow shirt while a white cloth diaper covered his little bottom.

"He's so much bigger than I remember." Rin commented as a smile spread across her face. The infant was now the size of a normal baby. He had a good amount of baby fat, giving him an adorable pudginess. His golden eyes studied Rin's face. A patch of soft silver fuzz was making an appearance on his head. Rin marveled at how much his pointy little ears looked like Sesshomaru's. She felt something swishing against her fingers and realized he was wagging a silver plumed tail. The baby let out a gurgling giggle and reached out his pudgy fingers to play with Rin's hair. His large round eyes stared up at her with wonder as he began to suck his thumb with his other hand.

"I named her Kohana." Sesshomaru said warmly as he began to unwrap the baby in his arms for Rin's inspection. Rin gently laid Yukio in her lap and lifted Kohana from her mate's arm. She was dressed in a little pink and yellow shirt while a white cloth diaper covered her bottom, much like her brother. However her shirt sleeves had more lace and frills.

"Someone had fun dressing you." Rin commented as she fingered the dainty lace sleeves.

"Indeed my Mother has put more… adventurous clothing on her." He commented dryly remembered a couple of the pink lacy frilly things his mother had put on the girl in the last week. Rin smiled happily looking over her daughter. She too was now the size of a normal newborn. She had eyes and ears like her brother's. However, she had much more hair. The newborn silver fuzz was almost entirely replaced by soft silver hair. Rin found her silver plumed tail wagging happily like her brothers. As the newborn looked up into her eyes Rin realized she was going to be more like her father. Her eyes weren't round and filled with mirth like her brothers. They were narrower and had an icy touch to them. Rin smiled and placed Kohana in her lap next to her brother. She stroked each baby around the ears as she looked up brightly at her mate.

"I've never been so hap…" Rin said, but was cut off by a sharp pain on her thigh. She looked down to find Kohana was trying to use her thigh as leverage to roll over. In doing so her little claws hand sunk into Rin's flesh. Sesshomaru quickly unlatched her hand and used his own claws to shave off the razor sharp tips of her claws.

"I've been trimming their claws, they keep hurting each other." Sesshomaru commented as he leaned over and checked the status of Yukio's claws. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as he fussed over the babies. 'He sounds like a dad.' She thought lazily as Sesshomaru sat up straight and looked into her eyes.

"We are finally a family?" She whispered to him as he leaned his face in to hers.

"Isn't this what you have always desired?" He whispered, his breath drifting warmly over Rin's lips.

"Yes it's everything I've desired, it's everything we deserve." She whispered breathlessly as she leaned in the extra inch and locked her lips with his.

**They Lived Happily Ever After (Ok that was cheesy)**

**The End!**

That was just a short piece of fluff to wrap the story up! I'm going to go finish my Tamora Pierce Fanfiction for real this time. I've been working on it off and on for four years… It's about time I finished it already. Afterwards I think I'll come back and write more Sesshy/Rin stories! Much love, ArizonaBay!


End file.
